Proyecto Rowdy
by tavor
Summary: Este es mi primer fic basado en el comic de bleedman. Por favor lean y comenten.Entren a mi perfil y vean un dibujo de Blade!Cap 9 subido!Especial sobre Brick!
1. CAPITULO 1: La propuesta

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!. Bueno este es el capitulo 1 de mi primer fic espero que les guste, la historia se basa en el doujinshi de bleedman(podría decirse que es una especie de secuela no oficial) pero se centra en un personaje creado por mi básicamente tiene los poderes de un RRB mas una diferencia que luego explicare, es un personaje que aprecio mucho y por eso dejare que el narre el primer capitulo para que de esa forma lo conozcan mejor.

_Dis__clairmer.-No soy dueño de los personajes de este fic.  
_

**CAPITULO 1.- La propuesta**

-mmmmm................. como debería empezar??

-Ya se, ya se. LA CIUDAD DE MEGAVILLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-No creo que oí algo parecido en algún lado. Esta bien aquí va..........

Era una noche oscura en Megaville la mayoría de la gente ya se encontraba en sus casas cenando o quizás viendo tv, yo que se , pero en la oscuridad de la noche podemos ver una silueta moviéndose sobre los tejados de repente se para y podemos ver que es un joven de unos 13 años , cabello negro con betas blancas(nota del autor: traten de imaginar el cabello como el de shadow el erizo solo que mas corto,un poco mas alborotado y claro con betas blancas,o como el de sora de kingdom hearts), ojos negros, chaqueta color negro y una playera blanca debajo, una especie de anillo dorado en cada muñeca, pantalón negro y tennis blancos con detalles rojos.

De repente se oye el grito de alguien pidiendo ayuda, es una mujer huyendo de un criminal, el chico voltea rápidamente a donde escucho el ruido y de repente donde estaba el chico solo se ve un resplandor rápido como el flash de una cámara, el chico había desaparecido como si se hubiera esfumado dentro de la luz. La mujer que había oído ahora se encontraba en un callejón sin salida.

-De me el dinero- dijo el ladrón mientras la amenazaba con una pistola

-Mejor tira el arma o alguien podría salir herido-dice una voz detrás de ellos

Ya lo deben haber imaginado, esa voz pertenece al chico de hace un momento. Sin previo aviso el ladrón dispara contra el pero la bala simplemente rebota en su cuerpo. Después el chico vuela "literalmente" hacia el dejando una estela negra detrás suyo y le da un golpe en el estomago al ladrón.

-Te dije que alguien saldría herido- dice el muchacho en tono de burla mientras su enemigo cae

[PAUSA] (se congela la imagen)

Ya se lo que piensan. Quien $%& es ese chico y porque tiene esos poderes?. Pues bien ese chico soy yo, mi nombre es Blade en cuanto a mis poderes la verdad no se porque los tengo, a decir verdad no puedo recordar mucho de mi pasado, hace un año y medio me encontraron cerca de un poblado rural en Nuevo México antes de eso no tengo recuerdos desde entonces viajo tratando de encontrar a alguien que logre ayudarme a recuperar mi memoria. Spiderman, Batman, Los 4 fantásticos, nombra a un súper héroe y lo mas probable es que lo haya conocido o que incluso haya trabajado con el (cuando tienes poderes los problemas siempre te buscan) pero ninguno ha podido ayudarme(aunque creo que convivir tanto con ellos es lo que me creo este deseo de salvar gente), en fin no pienso aburrirlos con historias viejas, mejor regresemos a nuestra historia.

[CORRE VIDEO]

Recojo el bolso de la mujer y se lo entrego

-Gracias...........El esta???- Pregunta un poco preocupada

-No, solo esta inconsciente. Se quedara así un rato, es mejor que llame a la policía- Respondo, ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Adios - me despido antes de teletransportarme a un techo

Ya ahí veo humo a lo lejos............un incendio en un edificio de departamentos

"Sera una larga noche"-pensé

Usando de nuevo mi poder de teletransportacion llegue al lugar al parecer todos ya habian sido evacuados, de repente veo a un de cabello negro y ojos verdes y a un pelirrojo con gorra y ojos rojos ambos de mi misma edad discutiendo con un oficial. Me acerco y pregunto que sucede.

-Nuestro hermano esta atrapado en el tercer piso y el oficial dice que es muy peligroso enviar equipo por el- dice el pelirrojo

Rápidamente me teletransporto al piso que me indico y busco entre las llamas hasta que me topo con un niño rubio de ojos azules, lo tomo del brazo y nos teletransporto a la calle veo a su hermano el moreno pero no al pelirrojo supuse que fue por ayuda o algo así .

-Gracias- dice el rubio

-Casi lamentamos lo que te vamos a hacer- dice su hermano

-eh???-fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de que alguien me golpeara en la nuca y quedara inconsciente, no se que me golpeo pero debe ser algo muy fuerte para hacerme eso,desperté una cama dentro de un cuarto blanco con una mesa y 2 sillas seria un lugar algo agradable si no fuera por el pequeño detalle que me trajeron contra mi voluntad.

Lo cual me lleva al presente, no se que hago aquí pero no intentare escapar aun, quiero saber que buscan conmigo. Oh la puerta se esta abriendo veo a aun hombre de pelo castaño con anteojos y a..................una ardilla en traje??!!!

-Buenos días, dormiste bien- pregunta el hombre por alguna razón siento que se burla de mi

-Las camas son cómodas pero la atención a los huéspedes deja mucho que desear-bromeo

-Quienes son??-pregunto con un tono serio

-Toma asiento-me ordena el hombre, lo obedezco y me siento en la mesa después el se acerca y comienza a hablar

-Soy el agente Brisbaine y el es mi asistente soylacomadreja-dice

-Representamos a una agencia del gobierno-completa su compañero,no puedo creer que esa ardilla, comadreja o lo que sea pueda hablar.

-Que agencia FBI, la CIA??-pregunto

-Somos de otra división con intereses mas específicos-dice la comadreja, aun no puedo creer que pueda hablar

-Queremos hacerte una proposición- dijo Brisbaine antes de sacar un sobre y ponerlo enfrente de mi.

En la parte exterior del sobre esta escrito algo "PROYECTO ROWDY"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno aquí termina mi primer capitulo por favor dejen sus reviews y hagan me saber como puedo mejorar como escritor, mi primera meta es 3 reviews si los consigo publicare la continuación lo mas pronto que pueda.

PD Un dialogo hace referencia a una película a una película que se estreno este año traten de adivinar cual. Quien lo haga recibirá ammm...............................todo mi respeto


	2. CAPITULO 2: Decisión

Bueno aquí estoy poniendo el siguiente capitulo por favor lean y comenten. Les recuerdo que este es el primer fic que he hecho en mi vida así que por favor comenten para que me haga un mejor escritor. Haré este capitulo un poco diferente al anterior, ahora seré yo el que narre. Bueno sin mas que agregar aquí dejo la continuación.

PD.- que mal que nadie se animo a responder el reto que hice al final primer capitulo si nadie da la respuesta la publicare en el siguiente capitulo.

CAPITULO 2.- Decisión

Blade:Proyecto Rowdy??................Que se supone que es eso y que tiene que ver conmigo???

Brisbaine:Hace 8 años el gobierno creo la iniciativa "vigilantes" con el fin de crear un equipo de superhumanos para proteger el planeta.

Blade:Y supongo que quieren que me una a ustedes.

Brisbaine:Si básicamente.

Blade(con aires de grandeza):Si bueno comprendo que necesiten mi ayuda la mayoría la necesita: Spiderman, Batman, Los 4 Fantásticos, estoy esperando que la liga de la justicia me llame pero........................(Blade se calla al ver que Brisbaine lo mira de manera muy seria)...............solo era una broma ...............señor.

(se hace un silencio incomodo y después de unos segundos Blade decide hablar)

Blade:Hay algo que no entiendo, existen mucha gente con poderes halla afuera algunas incluso han formado sus propios equipos para defender al planeta, entonces porque el gobierno querría crear su propio grupo de superhéroes.

Brisbaine:Es cierto que existe un gran numero de héroes, pero la mayoría trabaja por su cuenta, por encima de la ley, con sus identidades secretas, causando un gran daño a la propiedad del cual nadie se hace responsable, además de poner en riesgo la vida de los civiles, lo que nosotros buscamos crear es un grupo que tenga respaldo del gobierno y de esa forma poder brindarles apoyo necesario ya sea para evacuar zonas peligrosas o simplemente para responder por los daños causados por sus batallas.

Blade:En otras palabras quieren mantener vigilados a sus vigilantes..............Todo eso esta muy bien pero aun no se que tiene que ver conmigo.

(Brisbaine toma asiento enfrente de el)

Brisbaine:Lo mejor sera explicar desde el principio.

Blade:Vamos tío Brisby...............cuentanos la historia.

Brisbaine:Bien todo empieza los primeros días de la iniciativa nuestro plan original era encontrar héroes dispuestos a registrarse ante el gobierno y con ellos crear nuestro equipo, pero esa idea termino siendo un fracaso ya que la mayoría de héroes consideraba que registrar sus identidades secretas era demasiado peligroso para ellos y sus familia y los pocos que estaban desacuerdo bueno.........digamos que no cumplían con nuestros estándares. Así que si queríamos que la iniciativa tuviera éxito debíamos crear nuestros propios héroes gente que al no tener parientes o un pasado no se preocuparía por darle al gobierno sus identidades.

Blade(pensativo):Alguien sin pasado..............................igual que yo

Brisbaine:Exactamente con este fin empezamos a estudiar todas las causas del origen de los super, para poder recrearlas al principio no tuvimos mucha suerte hasta que unas personas llamaron nuestra atención............................puedes abrirla carpeta ahora

(Blade obedeció y vio en el interior un conjunto de fotografías la primera de 3 niñas de unos 5 años observa esta foto y pone las demás en la mesa)

Brisbaine:Ellas son las PPG originarias de Santadilla creadas hace 8 años por una mezcla de azúcar, flores, colores y un elemento muy raro conocido como sustancia X al principio nuestra idea era recrearlas en nuestros laboratorios pero solo unas semanas después de iniciar nuestra investigación sobre ellas un villano conocido como Mojojo creo su propia versión de las PPG con el fin de destruirlas, (Brisbaine señala la segunda foto tres niños un poco parecidos a las chicas de la foto anterior a los que Blade rápidamente identifico como los niños del incendio) así nacieron los RRB, aunque sus habilidades de combate eran superiores a las de las PPG al final ellas encontraron la forma de vencerlos(Brisbaine señala una foto de la chica pelirroja dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico de la gorra) destruyéndolos o al menos eso creían ellas, después de analizar los restos (señala una foto de un charco con caracoles,colas de perro y algo que parecen cabellos)nuestros científicos llegaron a la conclusión que los RRB no fueron destruidos, simplemente se dividieron en sus componentes base, debido a que se encontraban inestables ya que Mojo sustituyo la sustancia X cuando los creo, el beso solo fue el detonante que los hizo perder el control de sus cuerpos causando que explotaran. Pero gracias a nuestra tecnología pudimos devolverlos a la vida he incluso restaurar sus recuerdos, además de quitarles el impulso de hacer el mal, ellos aceptaron ser nuestros protectores mundiales aunque aun parecen guardarle rencor a las PPG. Desde entonces la iniciativa "vigilantes" se renombro como Proyecto Rowdy y los RRB han sido entrenados en nuestras instalaciones.

Blade:Parece que tienen esto muy planeado pero porque me quieren a mi en su equipo acaso esos 3 chicos no les parecen suficiente???

Brisbaine:Llevamos varios meses observándote y al parecer compartes todas las habilidades de los RRB además de esa habilidad única de teletransportación creemos que serias una adición valiosa al Proyecto.

(Blade no podía creer esto ultimo no sabia porque pero algo le decía que había una razón oculta si no porque tomarse la molestia de causar un incendio solo para atraerlo)

Blade:Me hacen sentir alagado pero no tengo interés en formar parte de su pequeño club(se dispone a levantarse)

Brisbaine:Tenemos entendido que tu buscas algo(Blade se detiene y vuelve a tomar asiento, quería oír lo que Brisbaine el tenia que decir), según nuestra investigación llevas mas de un año viajando sin rumbo fijo tratando de recuperar tu memoria sin obtener resultado, no crees que recibir nuestra ayuda haría tu búsqueda mucho mas rápida.

(Blade no sabia que pensar por un lado Brisbaine tenia un buen punto, ir de ciudad en ciudad buscando pistas había demostrado ser un buen método, pero por otro no quería que el gobierno comenzara a decirle en que asuntos meterse o a quienes ayudar, según su experiencia la mayor parte del tiempo que los héroes se veían envueltos en "algo" es porque decidieron meterse en un asunto donde nadie mas lo hace, porque estaba fuera de la ley, porque era raro o simplemente porque a nadie le importaba)

(se hace el silencio)

Soylacomadreja:(Nota del autor: el no había dicho nada en todo el capitulo ya hasta olvidaba que el estaba ahí)Y bien cual es tu respuesta.

Blade:Me prometen que puedo salirme cuando quiera??

(Brisbaine no dice nada solo asiente con la cabeza)

Blade:Bien estoy dentro(extiende la mano a Brisbaine este le da un apretón para cerrar el trato)

Brisbaine:Excelente...........comadreja llevarlo a su habitación y dale su horario de entrenamiento lo esperamos mañana a primera hora

Soylacomadreja:Si señor....................(dirigiéndose hacia Blade)por aquí por favor

(Ambos salen de la habitación dejando solo a Brisbaine, el saca su celular y marca un numero)

Voz:Bien como le fue??

Brisbaine:Al el chico final acepto y me alegro, es un buen chico, aunque algo hablador, me habría dado mucha pena haber tenido que destruirlo.

Voz:Sera mejor mantenerlo vigilado después de todo no olvide para que fue creado originalmente, cambiando de tema ya le avisaste al los RRB el nuevo miembro??

Brisbaine:Si, lo hice esta mañana

Voz:Y como lo tomaron??

Brisbaine:No muy bien espero que no sean muy duros con el, después de todo ellos tienen mucho mas en común con Blade de lo que creen.

Voz:Muy bien eso es todo, mantenga me informado

Brisbaine:No se preocupe lo haré, señor presidente

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya se, ya se 0 acción en este capitulo es que quería dejar muy en claro los orígenes del Proyecto Rowdy, pero no se preocupen los demás tendrán mas acción, tienen mi palabra. Por favor comenten y no dejen morir mi historia (felicitaciones, recomendaciones,reclamos yo acepto de todo).


	3. CAPITULO 3: Desafío

Respondo rápido algunos reviews

Carito-fox:Que bueno que te gusto tratare de mantenerlo interesante

: Gracias por leerlo significa mucho, no entendí lo de "llegar al punto" podrías explicarlo, que bueno que te gusto lo de congelar la imagen la verdad estaba indeciso de ponerlo en otros capítulos (por eso no esta en estos 2) pero ya planeo ponerlo en capítulos siguientes,espero que sigas leyendo y dándome tu opinión

BogyoAyso:Me alegra que te guste para compensar tus reviews aquí tienes 2 capítulos

CAPITULO 3.- Desafío

**Narración por Blade**

Muy bien repasemos lo que sabemos, el gobierno decidió crear un equipo de héroes para proteger al mundo y al ver que nadie aceptaba el trabajo crearon a sus propios héroes los RRB, después por alguna razón se toparon con migo y por alguna otra razón aun mas misteriosa decidieron que debía unirme a ellos así que me secuestraron, me trajeron a un complejo militar secreto, me prometieron ayudarme a recuperar mi memoria con tal de que me uniera a ellos y ahora estoy caminando detrás de una comadreja parlante a lo que sera mi habitación.......otro día normal en la vida de un superhéroe.

Viendo el cuarto donde me tenían antes la verdad no tengo grandes expectativas una cama tal vez una mes, en fin lo único que se es que sera un lugar aburrido.

"Llegamos".-Dice la comadreja mientras abre la puerta

El cuarto no es para nada como lo había imaginado es amplio con un gran televisión, una cama, incluso tiene un sofá y ...........una consola!!!. Estoy empezando a pensar que esto de trabajar para el gobierno no esta tan mal.

"Bien te dejare tu horario en la mesa, alguien te dejara la cena mas tarde"

"hey espera no me mostraran las instalaciones o algo así"

"Aun no estas autorizado, mejor descansa mañana comienza tu entrenamiento"

Dicho esto sale por la puerta la verdad nunca me ha gustado estar encerrado, bueno lo mejor sera no causar problemas en un lugar donde todos son militares,bien dijo algo de dejar mi horario en la mesa, veamos.......................esto debe ser una broma solo descanso una vez al cada mes, porque nadie me lo dijo antes de aceptar esto, debería de conseguirme un agente. en fin no hay nada que pueda hacer mejor descanso para mañana.

**Narración normal**

Al día siguiente.........

Butch:Y bien donde esta el nuevo

Brick:Esta es una falta al reglamento deberíamos eliminarlo del proyecto

Brisbaine:Solo es una falta menor eso no amerita ser expulsado además aun esta a tiempo, hablas como si lo quisieras fuera

Brick:Solo digo que los 3 llevamos mucho tiempo junto incluir a otro miembro podría afectar nuestros trabajo en equipo

Butch:En palabras menos complicadas no queremos ni necesitamos a este tipo estamos muy bien los 3 juntos verdad Boomer.(volteando hacia el)

Boomer:Ah..........Si lo que digas........(Butch lo golpea en la cabeza).Auch, porque hiciste eso??

Butch:Concentrate!!!!!!! quieren que incluyamos a un completo desconocido en nuestro equipo solo porque tiene nuestros poderes, nosotros no necesitamos a nadie y menos al tal Blade(N/A:El lo pronuncia como se escribe)

Voz:En realidad se pronuncia "Bleid" pero no te sientas mas es un error común

(todos voltean y ven a Blade recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados usando un uniforme de RRB[si no saben como son corran a leer el cómic de bleedman, tiene mi sello de recomendación] con la diferencia que tenia detalles negros y aun conservaba sus 2 brazaletes dorados, no es que no se los quisiera quitar simplemente no podía no sabia porque pero no podía hacerlo además el brazalete derecho tenia grabado su nombre, como si el que se los hubieran sido hechos especialmente para el,bueno eso no importa mucho en este momento mejor regresemos a la historia)

Brick:Ya era hora

Butch:Por fin llegas imitador

Blade:Imitador?? como sabemos que ustedes no son los imitadores

Butch(molesto):Que dijiste??

Brisbaine:Calmense los 2 ahora están en el mismo equipo así que sera mejor que se lleven bien y eso va para los 4,Entendido??

Los RRB: Si señor!!!

Brisbaine:Bien Blade dejame presentarte ellos son..

Blade(interrumpiendo):Brick, Butch y Boomer(señalando a cada uno)

Brisbaine:Veo que leíste los informes que te dí, entonces sabrás que Brick es el líder así que estarás a sus ordenes.

Blade:Podemos discutir eso??

Brisbaine:No, bien tomen sus comunicadores, los mantendrán en contacto conmigo y entre ustedes

(soylacomadreja le da un audifono-comunicador a cada uno ellos se lo ponen)

Brisbaine:Bien ahora bajen por el ascensor cuando estén abajo les daremos instrucciones

(los tres suben al ascensor, Blade se pone de un lado y los demás del otro como tratando de evitarse, pasan unos segundos de silencio incomodo hasta que.............)

Brick:Bien ahora que el jefe no esta seremos claros no sabemos el interés que tiene el jefe por ti, pero que el te haya incluido en este equipo no significa que seas uno de nosotros, yo y mis hermanos hemos pasado por mucho juntos y sabemos como trabajar juntos así que solo sigue mis instrucciones y no nos estorbes.

(Blade quiere contestar pero el ascensor se detiene y las puertas se abren, Brick sale de este después Butch se acerca a el)

Butch:Sera mejor que no te metas conmigo imitador o tendré que lastimarte

(Butch y Blade mira hacia Boomer)

Blade:Tu no me amenazaras??? mi día no estaría completo si no me amenazan los 3

Boomer:Yo no tengo problemas en que éstes aquí

Blade:Bueno que le agrade a 1 de 3 no esta mal

Boomer:Nunca dije que me agradaras,solo no me importa que éstes aquí

Blade:Si ya me lo parecía

(ambos salen a reunirse con los demás a lo que según le habían dicho a Blade era una cámara de realidad virtual diseñada para simular ambientes de practica)

Brisbaine(por el comunicador):Bien hoy simulaleros un ataque con misiles a la ciudad el objetivo es destruir todos los misiles sin dañar la ciudad

Butch(algo fastidiado):Ya hemos hecho esto cientos de veces. Cual es el punto de repetirlo???

Brisbaine:Queremos ver como se acopla el nuevo miembro al equipo, pero ya que quieres un reto los misiles que irán mas rápido y además usaremos el doble entrenamientos normales

Butch(emocionado):Si!!!que vengan los misiles

(dicho esto la cámara se transforma en una replica de Megavilla, incluso copia el océano junto a ella, justo después comienzan a verse a lo lejos varios misiles, los ahora 4 RRB vuelan hacia ellos para detenerlos al principio es muy sencillo, Brick y Blade les lanzan rayos para hacer que exploten antes de que se acerquen a la ciudad mientras que Boomer y Butch golpean los misiles para desviarlos, pero después de un rato el numero aumenta y es muy difícil para ellos destruir a todos, pero al fin logran terminar o al menos eso parece)

Butch:Son todos???

Brick:No hay 2 mas mira(Señalando 2 misiles muy cerca de la ciudad)

Butch:Tu tienes mejor puntería. Disparales rápido!!!!!!!!

Brick:Están muy cerca si los destruyo la explosión dañaría la ciudad

Butch Entonces vamos por ellos!!!(los tres hermanos salen volando)

(Blade esta flotando mas cerca a la ciudad aunque no tanto como para llegar a tiempo a los misiles)

Blade:Bien esto me servirá para practicar mi nuevo truco

(Después de decir esto forma una esfera de energía negra en cada mano y las arroja a los misiles)

Brick:que cree que hace va a destruir la ciudad

(cuando las esferas chocan con los misiles estos desaparecen, y reaparecen junto entre los chicos y Blade, un misil enfrente del otro, chocando entre ellos y destruyéndose entre si)

Butch:Que rayos fue eso??

Brick:No se pero parece que hay algo mas en ese sujeto que solo tener nuestros poderes

Butch(algo molesto):Aun así sigue siendo un imitador

(El día transcurrió y los nuevos RRB siguieron entrenando en otros ambientes, hasta que dio la hora de almorzar así que los 3 se dirigieron al ascensor para después ir a la cafetería, una vez dentro...)

Brick:Bueno creo que ya veo porque el jefe se intereso en ti pero aun no me convences

Butch:Tal vez solo quiere que use ese poder para desaparecer la basura después de nuestras batallas (Bromeaba mirando desafiante a Blade)

Blade(molesto):O tal vez me quiere para que no terminen destruidos en caso de que tengamos que pelear con 3 niñas de 5 años

Boomer:Oh no. Lo dijo

Blade:Que quieres decir con..........(no pudo terminar la oración porque Butch lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo empujo contra la pared)

Butch(furioso):No vuelvas a mencionar eso, nosotros somos mejores que esas niñas

Blade:Que acaso toque un nervio sensible

Butch:Y dejame decirte otra cosa no te creas muy especial por ese truco tuyo de desaparecer cosas, yo puedo vencerte en cualquier lugar y en cualquier mon.....................

(Blade desaparece y reaparece atrás de el, después le tuerce el brazo y lo presiona contra la pared, Brick y Boomer solo observan)

Blade:Ahora me vas a escuchar, todo el día he estado oyendo sus amenazas así que ahora es mi turno, no me interesa el trabajo de protector mundial ni ser parte de su equipo, la única razón por la que estoy en este lugar es porque su jefe me prometió algo una vez que lo consiga me iré de aquí y ustedes pueden quedarse con el trabajo de protectores mundiales así que hasta entonces no quiero oír objeciones.

(el ascensor se detiene, las puertas se abren y Blade suelta a Butch,se dispone a irse pero se detiene en la puerta)

Blade:Y sobre lo que dijiste de vencerme solo pon el lugar y la fecha y haré que te tragues esas palabras

(El sale de la habitación dejando a los 3 RRB originales solos)

Boomer:Sabes el puede ser realmente intimidante si se lo propone

Butch(con el brazo adolorido):Callate Boomer!!!!

**Narración por Blade**

Bueno aquí estoy comiendo mi almuerzo en mi primer día tal vez fui algo rudo hace rato, pero ya me tenían harto, si ellos no fueran tan tercos y me dieran la oportunidad de ser su amigo, en fin yo no vine a hacer amigos solo...................Hey!!! alguien me arrojo un papel a la cabeza.....mm tiene algo escrito

"Campo de entrenamiento 7 a medianoche, veremos quien se traga sus palabras"

Volteo para buscar a quien lo arrojo solo para ver quien era el que le arrojo eso y como lo sospechaba veo un par de ojos verdes mirándome de forma fija, pues bien si el quiere pelea ya la encontró.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Casi se me olvidaba la referencia a una película en el primer capitulo (la cual nadie trato de adivinar) es cuando soylacomadreja dice: "Somos de otra división con intereses mas específicos", esto lo dice un agente de SHIELD en la película de Ironman mientras Tony Stark da una conferencia de prensa.


	4. CAPITULO 4: Verde vs Negro

CAPITULO 4.- Verde vs Negro

**Narración normal**

Después del almuerzo el entrenamiento continuo y los RRB no se dirigían la palabra, aunque después de lo ocurrido en el ascensor era de esperarse, después de que el entrenamiento termino todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones(los hermanos compartían habitación) a donde después les llevaron la cena. Al fin llego la hora esperada 12 de la noche todo estaba calmado cuando de repente se ve una estela de color negro en el cielo era Blade dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento 7.

Blade(pensamiento):Que gran día tuve hoy, me duelen todos los músculos por el entrenamiento, fui amenazado y ahora tengo que ira un desafío contra un RRB,nada mal para mi primer día, ahí esta lo veo, campo de entrenamiento 7 según lo que investigue este lugar solía ser un campo de entrenamiento para los RRB construido como la recreación de una ciudad, pero desde que se construyo la cámara de entrenamientos virtuales esta lugar quedo inservible ahora parece un pueblo fantasma, bien si el ya llego no pienso perder el tiempo buscándolo para que me atraiga a una emboscada, aunque la verdad dudo que el sea de los que hacen planes lo mejor sera hacerlo salir, que empiece la fiesta.

(Blade aterriza que alguna vez fue la calle principal)

Blade:Ven aquí, Butchy, Butchy, Butchy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Una estela de color verde oscuro lo embiste por detrás arrojándolo contra los edificios,Blade sale de entre los escombros)

Blade(pensamiento):Esta bien tal vez enfadarlo para que salga no fue una de mis mejores ideas

Butch:Que pasa imitador creí que me harías comer mis palabras

Blade:Solo estoy calentando(Blade le lanza una rayo de energía)

Blade(pensamiento):Después de que me desafio lo estuve observando el no es precisamente el mas listo de los 3 hermanos, tampoco tiene muy buena puntería así que no me lanzara rayos de energía a menos que me tenga cerca, su especialidad es el cuerpo a cuerpo si lo enfrento de esa forma sera muy difícil vencerlo así que lo mejor sera mantener mi distancia y usar habilidades que el no tiene como la puntería, la planeación y por supuesto ..........(Butch esquiva el rayo de energía volando hacia arriba pero Blade se teletransporta detrás de el y le da un golpe que lo arroja contra el suelo)..........la teletransportación.

(En la sala de seguridad de los cuarteles de los RRB)

Militar:Señor tenemos explosiones en la zona de entrenamiento 7

General:Que son algún ejercito enemigo

Militar:Negativo los radares no detectan nada, probablemente espías

General:Bien el lugar esta desierto manden los misiles e informen al Mayor a Brisbaine

(En el campo de entrenamiento 7 Blade y Butch aun seguían peleando ambos se encontraban tirados en la calle,tenían varios raspones y manchas de sangre, ambos estaban jadeando por el cansancio)

Blade(levantándose con dificultad):Y bien, te rindes??

Butch(levantándose también):Que pasa imitador??Cansado??

Blade:Nada de eso so.......Eh??Que es ese ruido??

Butch:Ni hablar solo quieres engañarme pero no te servirá(se pone en pose de pelea)

(Blade vuela arriba de los edificios para ve mejor)

Butch:Hey,no huyas (lo sigue)

(ambos suben solo para ver varios misiles que se dirigen hacia ellos)

Blade:Genial, que acaso nunca se terminan los misiles en este lugar!!!!!!!!

(Regresando a la sala de seguridad, Brisbaine entra a la sala)

Brisbaine:Bien que sucede aquí

General:Señor, detectamos actividad inusual en el abandonado campo de entrenamiento 7, temíamos que fueran espías tratando de robar información del proyecto así que decidimos bombardear el lugar

Brisbaine(después de meditarlo unos segundos):Alguien sabe si todos los RRB están en su habitación

General:Mandamos a alguien a revisar debe llegar en cualquier momento

(entre un militar corriendo)

Militar:Señor Blade y Butch no están en sus habitaciones, nadie saben donde están

(volviendo con Blade y Butch,ambos están frente a una lluvia de misiles, los cuales no pueden desviar por el cansancio de pelear entre ellos así que Blade toma a Butch de la chaqueta y ambos desaparecen para reaparecer lejos de la explosión)

Butch:Sueltame!!(Se separa de Blade)

Blade:Oye cuando salvo a alguien normalmente me dan las gracias

Butch:No necesito tu ayuda

Blade:En serio a mi no me lo parecía

Butch(poniendo es en pose de pelea):Que dijiste!!!

Blade(imitándolo):Bien aquí vamos, otra vez

(estaban apunto de continuar con la pelea, pero de repente aparece un helicóptero y ambos son iluminados por un reflector)

Brisbaine(hablando por un megáfono):Bien quedense ahí, ambos están en serio problemas

(mas tarde en los cuarteles,Blade y Butch se encuentran en una banca, ambos estaban con algunas vendas, pero nada grave, los 2 veían a su jefe enfrente de ellos)

Brisbaine(furioso):Tienen idea de los que han hecho, por una estúpida riña causaron la destrucción de un campo de entrenamiento y la de un muy costoso armamento

Blade:Momento nos lanzan misiles en el entrenamiento todo el tiempo y de repente son un gran gasto....(Brisbaine lo mira furioso)....................................No dije nada..... señor

Butch:No fue mi culpa el empezó(señalando a Blade)

Blade:QUE!!!!!!!!!, tu me retaste que querías que hiciera salir huyendo

Brisbaine:No me interesa quien empezó, desde ahora son un equipo así que mas les vale que esto no se repita

Blade y Butch(sin ganas):Si señor

Brisbaine:Ahora su castigo, pueden pulir su relación mi entras limpian todo el cuartel, sin poderes.

Blade y Butch:QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blade:Pero tardaremos toda la noche

Butch:Cuando se supone que dormiremos

Brisbaine(mientras se dirigía a la puerta):Eso debieron haber pensado antes de decidir matarse el uno al otro, y mas vale que no usen sus poderes si lo hacen los guardias me lo informaran y su castigo sera mucho peor(sale de la habitación)

(Eran las 3 de la mañana, la gente normal debería estar durmiendo, sin embargo eso no es lo que Blade y Butch hacen, ellos se encuentran limpiando el piso de la cocina, ambos se encontraban en un silencio incomodo hasta que uno de los 2 se decide a hablar)

Butch:Es raro que éstes callado, mejor deberías decir algo quien sabe que te pueda pasar si te callas por 5 minuntos

Blade(algo molesto):Jaja...que gracioso

Butch:Oye no peleas tan mal

Blade(impresionado, hasta podría jurar que eso fue casi un cumplido):Gracias..........tu tampoco lo haces mal

(Otra vez ambos quedan en silencio hasta que....)

Blade:Apuesto que termino de limpiar mi lado primero que tu

Butch(emocionado por el desafío):Si claro, ya veras(empieza a limpiar lo mas rápido que puede sin usar sus poderes y Blade hace lo mismo)

(Así continuaron compitiendo asta terminar su trabajo y aunque al final discutieron por quien habia ganado decidieron dejarlo en empate, y aunque al final del día no podría decirse que son amigos cuando menos eran rivales y eso para Blade era suficiente)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno aquí termina esta actualización pero no se preocupen ya empecé a escribir el siguiente capitulo espero subirlo pronto, por favor dejen reviews


	5. CAPITULO 5: Paseo por Megaville

Bueno se que dije en el capitulo anterior que ya había comenzado este capitulo pero decidí reescribirlo, el siguiente capitulo no se cuanto tarde en subirlo porque tengo un bloqueo

Contesto algunos reviews

**BogyoAyso**:gracias como siempre por leerme

**gabiiii981**:Lo leiste!!!!!!!!. Gracias de verdad lo aprecio mucho, no me había detenido a pensar que tan larga seria mi historia pero probablemente si sea muy larga (tratare de actualizar al menos una vez a la semana) espero que me sigas leyendo y dejándome reviews, tal vez me puedas ayudar con algo que tengo pensado con Brick en el siguiente capitulo, en cuanto a cuando salen las chicas..........mmmmmm pues técnicamente salen en este capitulo, aunque su encuentro oficial con los RRB sera mas adelante

PD. Gracias a **Kmi-cn** que aunque no dejo review me puso como uno de sus autores favoritos

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Urgente**

Bueno probablemente algunos no han leído el cómic de Bleedman(si ya lo leyeron salten esto) y a partir de este capitulo empiezan a salir algunos de los villanos de ese cómic, así que en lugar de pedir por enésima vez que lean el cómic prepare unas pequeñas fichas sobre lo que deben saber:

Dr.X:Es el villano principal, es musculoso, alto, naranja, con 6 ojos rojos, creador de Bell ha estado reuniendo varios villanos para aliarse y conseguir tecnología alienígena entre ellos los Cluster(los robots malvados de la serie La robot adolescente) y Cerebro(el malo del Laboratorio de Dexter, pero el muere después del primer capitulo así que no hablaremos mucho de el), parece que quiere dominar el mundo y cree que las PPG son las únicas que pueden detenerlo

Samantha:Es la chica de la serie Medabots aunque aquí es una especie de comandante, perdió un brazo en una pelea contra Bellota pero ahora tiene un brazo robotico

Bell:Es la "hija" del Dr.X, fue creada como una PPG, tiene ojos blancos y cabello del mismo color, además usa un traje igual al de las PPG(pero en blanco), es mas poderosa que una PPG normal, en una ocasión vence a Bombom, su personalidad es un poco como la de Burbuja aunque mas callada, pero cuando se enoja es tan agresiva como Bellota.

Zim: De la serie invasor Zim, se unieron al Dr.X para dominar el mundo aunque el usa a Zim mas como un sirviente(la verdad no pienso usarlo mucho en este fic)

Gir:También de la serie Invasor Zim era el compañero robot de Zim, ahora es la mascota que Bell ama incondicionalmente, siempre trae el disfraz de perro que usaba en la serie(creo que Bell cree que es un perro de verdad)

Kanjis:Son monstruos que creo el Dr.X con la tecnología obtenida de los Cluster

Blackdriver:Este es alguien que yo cree, básicamente es un mercenario cuya especialidad son los robos a gran velocidad para esto posee un súper auto modificado

Bueno aquí termina digan me si a alguien le sirvió

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAPITULO 5.- Paseo por Megaville**

Un chico con una mascara negra esta aferrado de la defensa trasera de un auto negro el cual lo arrastra a toda velocidad por las calles de Megaville

Enmascarado:Oye desacelera!!! Como quieres que te deje inconsciente si no puedo ponerte la mano encima??!! Y te acabas de pasar una luz roja!!!

[PAUSA] (se congela la imagen)

Blade:Bien si después de ese comentario aun no se han dado cuenta quien es el enmascarado, entonces se los diré soy yo, se preguntaran como llegue de estar limpiando pisos en el capitulo anterior, a ser arrastrado por un auto deportivo por toda la calle 47, lo mejor sera que se pongan al día. CORRE FLASHBACK!!!!

[Flashback]

Un mes había pasado desde el enfrentamiento con Butch, la relación del nuevo RRB con el RRB verde había mejorado (solían competir en los entrenamientos , aveces tenían una que otra riña, pero todo iba bien), pero esto no había pasado con sus hermanos , mientras el líder se mostraba desconfiado acerca de si podían reconocer a Blade como uno de ellos, el hermano menor simplemente parecía no importarle en realidad muy pocas cosas parecían importarle, durante los entrenamientos se mostraba distraído, miraba al cielo, como pensando en algo o alguien(n/a:todos sabemos en quien pero hagamos como que no).

Butch y Blade estaban sentados en la sala jugando un videojuego de carreras, Brick leía un libro en un sofá individual, y Boomer veía las nubes por la ventana, las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, Blade usaba sus viejas ropas y los hermanos unas ropas parecidas a las que usaban cuando eran niños, era su primer día libre desde que Blade llego(por eso estaban vestidos de civiles), aunque no podían salir por ordenes de Brisbaine , la base tenia de todo para entretenerse campos deportivos, videojuegos, una biblioteca, sala de cine, etc., probablemente para que no haya quejas departe de los RRB.

Blade:GANE!!!!!!!!!!!(haciendo su baile de la victoria)

Butch:Hiciste trampa!!!

Blade:Claro que no !!

Butch:Que si!!!

Blade:Que no!!!!

Butch:Que si!!!

Blade:Que no!!!!

Brick(furioso):Quieren callarse estoy tratando de leer!!!!!

Butch:Cierra la boca!!! Además es nuestro día libre haz algo mas divertido que sentarte a leer!!

Brick cierra el libro y sale de la habitación

Blade:No creo que se tomara muy bien tu comentario

Butch:Ya se le pasara, voy al campo, vienes??(tomando su bate de resbalar)

Blade:Mejor después

Butch:Como quieras (sale de la habitación dejando solos a Blade y a Boomer)

Blade regresa a su juego hasta que Boomer se acerca a el y se pone enfrente de la pantalla

Boomer:Quiero pedirte algo??

Blade(tratando moviéndose para poder ver):No puede esperar

Boomer desconecta la tv

Blade:Porque hiciste eso??!!

Boomer:Solo escuchame...............Por favor

Blade:Bueno ya que lo pides así

Boomer:quiero que me ayudes a salir de la base

Blade(después de unos segundos de silencio):Que quieres que??!!

Boomer:Callete te pueden oír(le tapa la boca a Blade), solo necesito que uses tus poderes para transportarme cerca de Megaville

Blade:Ni hablar no quiero terminar limpiando pisos de nuevo

Boomer:Por favor

Blade:No

Boomer(haciendo ojitos):Por favorrrrrrrrrrrr

Blade:Que no, además porque quieres salir??

Boomer(sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza para que Blade no lo notara):Necesito............encontrar a alguien

Blade(suspira y luego dice):Esta bien

Boomer(feliz):De verdad, gracias

Blade(saliendo):Si, si, ve me aquí en 10 minuntos, necesito traer algo

10 minuntos después

Blade entra por la puerta y Boomer lo esperaba impacientemente

Blade:Nos vamos??

Boomer:Claro( pone su mano en el hombro de Blade y los 2 desaparecen)

En la entrada de Megaville los 2 RRB aparecen en un callejón solitario

Blade:Bien llegamos (comienza a jadear comí si estuviera agotado)

Boomer(algo preocupado,como no estarlo si Blade era su boleto de regreso): Estas bien???

Blade:Si, es solo que nunca me había transportado tan lejos, solo dame un segundo para recuperarme............................ Entonces a quien buscas exactamente??

Boomer:Es alguien que conocí hace tiempo, oí que recientemente se mudo aquí

Blade:Y que pasa con ella??

Boomer:No lo se, solo se que necesito verla(se sonroja al decir eso ultimo)

Blade:Aaaaaaaaaaa.........Y bien como se llama la chica??

Boomer(nervioso):Que!!! como sabias que era una chica???!!

Blade: No lo sabia, solo hice la pregunta y tu solo te delataste

Boomer(serio):Prometeme que no le dirás a mis hermanos

Blade:Porque??

Boomer:Prometelo!!!!

Blade:Esta bien, esta bien, lo prometo.....................Y bien por donde empezamos a buscar???

Boomer:Si acerca de eso es mejor que descanses luego de usar tu poder des esa forma, (saca algo de dinero y se lo da) toma comprate algo de comer

Blade(mira la mano donde le dio el dinero):Entonces esta es tu forma de decir "no te metas Blade" sin decir realmente "no te metas Blade"

Boomer:Exacto

Blade:Bien como quieras te veo en 4 horas,si no llegas me voy sin ti

Boomer:Esta bien

Ambos salen del callejón y toman direcciones contrarias, durante 2 horas Blade se dedico a hacer su propia investigación(la cual por cierto no avanzaba) sobre si alguien podía decirle algo sobre su pasado, todo parecía muy normal en Megaville, incluso hasta aburrido, así que Blade decidió simplemente pasear por la ciudad, conocer lugares interesantes, entre ellos el museo de Megaville (N/A: Sigan su ejemplo, vallan a museos)

Blade(caminando a la entrada mientras lee un folleto):Bien según esto el museo hoy exhibe algo llamado reactor X, dice que es una batería del tamaño de un plato y que usa la sustancia X para producir una energía similar a la que consume una ciudad en 10 años, además su creador el Profesor Utonio dará una conferencia, bien si me doy prisa tal vez llegue a............(Un hombre con traje de corredor de autos negro pasa corriendo con un portafolios junto a Blade y lo derriba)..Oye cual es tu problema!!!!!!!!

Blade voltea y ve que el corredor es perseguido por un par de policías acompañados de un sujeto de bata blanca que no era ni mas ni menos que el profesor Utonio

Profesor: Detenganlo se lleva mi invento!!!!!!!!

El ladrón aborda un auto deportivo color negro y huye rápidamente mientras 2 patrullas tratan de seguirle el paso

Ladrón:Cuidado Blackdriver esta pasando!!!!!!!!!!!!(grita para que la gente se quite de su camino)

Blade(pensando):Bueno suena como algo de lo que la policía se puede encargar,así que no hay necesidad de que meta mis narices , verdad???..................Oh, a quien quiero engañar?(corre hacia un callejón), si el tal Blackdriver sigue conduciendo así alguien podría salir herido, soy el único que tiene el poder para parar eso y como spidey siempre dice con un gran poder viene una gran blablabla

Blade sube a un techo y corre por los tejados para alcanzar a Blackdriver

Blade(pensando mientras salta de techo en techo):Bien analicemos la situación, no puedo volar porque si Brisbaine me ve en las noticias me reconocerá y me castigara(N/A:Es lo malo de dejar una estela de color cuando vuelas),no puedo teletransportarme sobre el auto porque igual me reconocería...............bueno, no me gustaría que fuera demasiado fácil, tampoco puedo dejar que vean mi rostro, eso no sera problema (mete la mano en su bolsa y saca una mascara negra y se la pone)que bueno que decidí traerla, tenia mucho que no la usaba......(N/A:Han visto la mascara del traje negro de spiderman?? el original no el de la película, pues así es la mascara)....tal vez si uso pocos de mis poderes tenga suerte y me confundan con alguien mas,bien aquí vamos

Blade salta hacia la parte delantera del auto

Blade:Ey, Señor!!!!! le limpio el coche???, mire tiene una mancha justo ......aquí!!!(da un puñetazo rompiendo el parabrisas para meter la mano y tratar de tomar el volante)

Blackdriver:Lo siento chico ahora no traigo dinero, tendrás que conformarte con esto(presiona un botón y Blade recibe una descarga eléctrica la cual hace que caiga del auto pero el logra agarrarse de la defensa trasera)

Blade:Oye desacelera!!! Como quieres que te deje inconsciente si no puedo ponerte la mano encima??!! Y te acabas de pasar una luz roja!!!

[PAUSA] (se congela la imagen)

[Fin del Flashback]

Blade:Bueno ahora saben como termine aquí, debo pensar rápido, este sujeto me esta haciendo quedar mal

[CORRE VIDEO]

Blackdriver:Y ahora como gran final(presiona otro botón y una ráfaga de fuego sale del escape y golpea a Blade, haciendo que se suelte del coche)

Blade(pensando):Se acabo no me interesa si Brisbaine me ve en las noticias, nadie me hace quedar mal, ahora va en serio

Blackdriver(mirando a Blade rodar por la calle por el espejo retrovisor):Bien eso le enseñara a no meterse con los mayores.....(Blade desaparece)...Eh, donde esta!!!!!!!!

Blade(sentado en el asiento del copiloto):Sabes esta es un gran auto debe costar una fortuna tener uno así; el mantenimiento, el seguro, el estacionamiento, no me extraña que te hallas pasado al lado del crimen

(Blackdriver voltea pero antes de que reaccione Blade toma el volante y hace que el auto choque con un poste, el impacto deja inconsciente a Blackdriver)

Blade:Bien ahora solo tengo que tomar el portafolios y dárselo a la policía(sale del auto justo cuando llegan las patrullas)

Policia1:Alejese del vehículo y ponga el portafolios en el suelo

Blade:Oiga oficial comete un error , yo detuve al ladrón

Policia2: eso dicelo al juez

Mientras Blade discute con los policías Blackdriver se recupera y ve una moto cercana

Policia1:Hey usted detengase

Blackdriver no hace caso sube a la moto y escapa

Policia1:Al menos tenemos a uno

Blade:Si sobre eso, gustaría quedarme pero me dedo encontrar con alguien en hora y media (desaparece y los policías no saben que pasa)

Policia1:Que rayos fue todo eso

Policia2;Bueno al menos dejo el portafolios

En un callejón cerca de ahí aparece Blade y se quita su mascara

Blade:Bueno impedí el robo y solo me tomo 20 minuntos, debe ser un nuevo récord.....eh, que es eso??(ve al cielo y ve tres franjas de color rosa,verde y azul dirigiéndose a donde detuvo al ladrón)...serán los chicos???, no sus colores son algo diferentes bueno ya hice lo que tenia que hacer sera mejor que me valla.

Se acercaba la hora acordada y el RRB rubio esperada en el lugar acordado

Boomer:No lo puedo creer estuve todo el día buscándola y no pude encontrarla, solo quiero verla y saber porque no puedo concentrarme, no se porque pero se que es su culpa

(Boomer voltea a una multitud del otro lado de la calle, y ve la espalda de una chica rubia con 2 coletas el esta apunto de caminar hacia ella cuando.........)

Blade(llegando por atrás):Hola Boomer!!!!!!!!!!!!

Boomer:AAAAAAAAHHH!!!(voltea hacia Blade molesto)No me vuelvas a asustar asi (voltea a la multitud y ve que la chica desaparecio el se pone triste)

Blade:Te pasa algo

Boomer:No es nada vámonos

Blade:No la encontraste, verdad?

Boomer:.......

Blade(tratando de animarlo):Vamos animate, la próxima vez, la encontraras

Boomer:la próxima???

Blade:Claro no creías que iba a permitir que siguieras distraído para siempre. En un mes tendremos descanso de nuevo y te volveré a traer a buscar a tu novia

Boomer(sonrojado):No es mi novia!!!!!!!!!!!

Blade:Si como digas, bueno vámonos

Mas tarde en en el cuartel los 4 RRB están en la sala viendo televisión cuando su jefe entra

Brisbaine(furioso):Blade, que significa esto!!!!!!!!!(enciende la televisión)

Locutora:Nos encontramos en la escena donde el reactor X fue recuperado después de ser robado del museo por el ladrón auto denominado Blackdriver, este fue detenido por lo que algunos testigos describen como un chico enmascarado de 12 a 15 años de edad......

Blade:Que, eso no prueba nada, pudo ser cualquiera

Locutora:A continuación mostramos un vídeo captado por un aficionado(todos ven un vídeo en el cual se ve que el chico desaparece después de ser arrojado del auto)

Brisbaine:Ahora dime que no eres tu

Blade:Esta bien no soy yo

Brisbaine:Dejen nos solos (los chicos salen) bien que hacías ahí??

Blade:Me aburrí y quise dar una vuelta

Brisbaine:No entiendes pusiste en peligro todo el proyecto

Blade:Si algún día vamos a salir a salvar gente cual es el problema con que sepan de nosotros

Brisbaine:..............Ve a tu habitación en la mañana veremos que hacer contigo

(Blade sale de la sala y se dirige a su cuarto a llegar ve a alguien en la puerta)

Blade:Que haces aquí, tenias miedo que te acusara

Boomer:Fue mi culpa, yo te pedí salir, pudiste haberlo dicho

Blade:Te prometí que no diría nada y yo cumplo mis promesas

Boomer:Bueno........................gracias

Blade:Si bueno, si no te importa me voy a dormir no se que me ponga a hacer el jefe mañana(entre en su cuarto)

Mientras tanto en una cueva en las afueras de Megaville Blackdriver se encuentra dándole una explicación a sus "clientes"

Dr.X:Y bien,donde esta mi reactor??

Blackdriver:Lo tenia

Dr.X:Pero lo perdiste como te atreves a regresar aquí sin el

Blackdriver:No fue mi culpa apareció ese chico que desaparecía y....

Dr.X(interrumpe):Chico que desaparecía???(se pone pensativo)

Bell:Que pasa padre??

Samantha:Algún conocido????

Dr.X:Tal vez,por lo pronto llevense a este inútil

Blackdriver:Que???Vamos doctor deme otra oportunidad

Dr.X:Ya no eres necesario la próxima vez enviare a alguien que garantice no fallar(poner la mano en el hombro de Bell)

Unos Kanjis se llevan a Blackdriver

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno aqui termina este capitulo ohh casi lo olvidaba, quiero cambiar mi summary pero no soy bueno para eso alguien tiene alguna sugerencia????

En fin tratare de subir otro capitulo en una semana o menos, por favor sigan dejando reviews


	6. CAPITULO 6: Graduación Parte 1

Hola a todos, ya es casi un mes desde que subí el cap anterior, no les mentiré, la verdad tuve un bloqueo muy fuerte, escribía capítulos y no me agradaban pero al fin la espera termino, pero antes....

Contesto algunos reviews:

**gabiiii981:**Que bueno que te gusto el cap. anterior,no te preocupes no dejare de escribir aunque me tome mas de un año acabar(que con el numero de capítulos que tengo pensado es muy probable que me tome eso)

**Carito-fox**:Gracias por mis galletas, me levantan el animo, espero que te guste el cap., un saludo para ti y Blade le manda un beso a Tora

**feeling side**:Me alegra que te guste el fic,tratare de mantenerlo interesante, pregunta:Eres el feeling side que tiene el fic de la continuación no oficial del cómic de Bleedman???

**BogyoAyso**:Me alegra que te agrade Blade, tienes razón Brick fue el reto mayor, para Blade y para mi

**XxKarlosxX ahora XxBlitzerxX**:Gracias por leer,no lo había pensado hasta que me lo dijiste pero lo de congelar la imagen si se parece a las locuras del emperador,claro que puedes dibujar a Blade, gracias por el summary lo trate poner pero es muy largo.

**Lucyahz**:Gracias por poner mi historia como una de tus favoritas,espero que me sigas leyendo y dejando reviews

Bueno sin mas que agregar aquí esta el cap.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAPITULO 6.- Graduación (Parte 1)**

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que intentaron robar el museo(N/A:que rápido pasa el tiempo en mi fic) y hoy nuestros héroes se encuentran entrenando en un campo virtual ambientado como un bosque, todo esta tranquilo, muy tranquilo, cuando de repente se ve como 2 energías,una amarilla y una verde chocan,de la explosión vemos salir a un pequeño mono que usa un traje negro y amarillo con una M en la frente completamente destrozado. El mono esta en el suelo y no puede levantarse hacia el vuela un chico de cabello negro con el uniforme maltratado y un par de rasguños seguido de sus compañeros que curiosamente no tienen ni un rasguño.

Butch:Y bien monito. te rindes??

Monkey: U-a-a-u-a-a-u-u!!!!!(n/a:tomen lo como un "obligame" no me pregunten como le entienden en la tv todos le entendían)

Butch:Bien tu lo pediste(Forma una esfera de energía en la mano y se dispone a lanzarla, pero su mano es sostenida por el líder de los RRB)

Brick:Ya basta, la pelea termino

Butch:Pero apenas estaba empezando

Blade:Esto se acabo, relajate un poco

Butch:Para ustedes es fácil decirlo, yo fui el que se llevo la peor parte!!!

Blade:Bueno , podrías intentar esquivar de vez en cuando, aveces creo que te llevas los golpes solo para tener una excusa

Butch:Je(Desaparece la esfera de energía y Brick lo suelta)

La cámara virtual vuelve a la normalidad y se oye una voz por los altavoces

Brisbaine(por el altavoz):Buen trabajo chicos, pueden retirarse es todo por hoy

En el centro de mando de la cámara de entrenamientos

Brisbaine:(después de apagar el micrófono):Comadreja envíame los informes escritos a mi oficina, y lleva el equipo medico para Monkey, creo que ya estamos listo para llevar el Proyecto Rowdy a su fase final

Comadreja:Pero señor no cree que es muy pronto, ha se solo un par de meses que Blade se integro y no creo que sea prudente.....

Brisbaine(interrumpiendo):El ha estado en mas situaciones reales de las que podríamos simular, este solo era un periodo de prueba para ver si llegaba a coordinarse con los demás RRB, y a mi parecer su relación con ellos ha mejorado mucho

Comadreja:Pero Brick..

Brisbaine:Es cierto que no se ha relacionado con el como con los otros, pero Blade lo respeta como líder, aunque no lo admita, nunca lo ha contradecido, por otro lado Brick nunca lo a excluido y eso es suficiente para el proyecto, además no dudo que lleguen a llevarse bien, son mas parecidos de lo que ellos creen

Comadreja:Seguro que estamos hablando de las mismas personas??

Brisbaine:Puede resultar difícil de creer por su carácter, pero ambos son obsesivos y harían lo que fuera para conseguir su objetivo, tienen un IQ similar(n/a:el mas listo es Brick por si se lo preguntaban), en situaciones de peligro ellos no reaccionan sino que evalúan y buscan la mejor opción

Comadreja:Puede que todo eso sea cierto pero esta seguro que es hora

Brisbaine:Ya tome la decisión, así que digale a los chicos que se reúnan en la sala de juntas para dar el anuncio

Mas tarde en la sala de juntas, los 4 RRB se encuentran sentados en una mesa redonda preguntándose para que habían sido llamados cuando de repente Brisbaine entra y y se sienta en el lugar restante y comienza

Brisbaine:Se preguntaran para que los traje aquí

Blade:No realmente siempre que tenemos que hablar yo termino castigado

Brisbaine:Esta vez no es el caso, los llame para informarles que hemos decidido llevar el proyecto al siguiente paso

Blade:Y eso seria???

Brisbaine:Terminar con las sesiones de entrenamiento y darles un papel activo como defensores de la ciudad

Butch:Si!!!!!!!!!!!!! no mas sesiones de entrenamiento aburridas cada día!!!!!!!!!!!

Brisbaine:Para saber si están listos mañana llevaremos a cabo una serie de pruebas, considerenlo su examen de graduación (se levanta del asiento y se retira)

Brick:Bien mañana es el día mas importante desde que estamos aquí, mejor vallamos a descansar

Blade:Claro jefe

Brick:Te he dicho que no me digas así(Sale de la habitación)

Al otro día los 4 chicos se encontraban flotando en el centro del ya restaurado campo de entrenamiento 7(n/a:una repica de Megaville), cuando de repente Brisbaine les habla por su comunicador

Brisbaine:Bien chicos hoy llevaran a cabo una serie de ejercicios para determinar si están listos para defender la ciudad, decidimos hacer esto en el campo de entrenamiento y no en la cámara virtual por 2 razones , 1 queríamos que fuera lo mas realista posible y 2 el daños que reciba la ciudad determinara si son los suficientemente cuidadosos. Fui claro

Los RRB:Si señor

Brisbaine:Bien empecemos, hay 4 bombas escondidas en la ciudad que detonaran al mismo tiempo deben encontrarlas y desactivarlas antes de que exploten, tienen 2 minuntos

Brick:Boomer ve al sur, Butch al norte, Blade al oeste yo al este, cuando terminen nos reuniremos aquí, separense

Los RRB se separan y empiezan a buscar las bombas con ayuda de su supervisión(n/a:las chicas la usan en un capitulo, así que supongo que los chicos también la tienen), el primero en encontrar una es Boomer, quien la encuentra pegada bajo un puente el se acerca y arranca los cable salientes para desactivarla

Boomer:Bien eso es una menos faltan...................(un rayo rojo lo golpea en la espalda y cae)

La segunda bomba es encontraba por Butch en la punta de un rascacielos

Butch(después de desactivarla):Eso fue fácil, esto no es un reto........(una maño mecánica sale de la nada y atrapa a Butch)

La siguiente bomba la encuentra Brick en un callejón Se dirige hacia ella y la desactiva cuando se dispone a salir de el oye algo, un bote de basura detrás de el había caído, Brick voltea rápidamente pero no todo esta quieto

Brick:Debió ser un gato o algo así....

Se da la vuelta hacia la salida del callejón pero en frente de el aparece un robot humanoide(n/a:Como los robot viejos en la película yo robot)le tira un golpe pero Brick lo esquiva saltando hacia atras pero otros dos robots aparecen detrás y lo atacan disparando rayos de sus palmas, Brick da un salto para esquivarlos, los rayos golpean al robot que tenia enfrente haciendo que explotara, Brick aterriza entre los 2 robot restantes haciendo que vuelvan a dispararle, pero el se agacha para esquivar haciendo que los robots se atacaran entre si destruyéndose.

Brick:Que habrá sido todo eso??

La ultima bomba la encuentra Blade, escondida bajo la banca de un centro comercial abandonado. Blade se acerca y se agacha para despegarla del suelo, de esa forma sera mas fácil desactivarla.

Blade(viendo el contador):Justo a tiempo solo quedan 20 seg. para que explote

Cuando se levanta para desactivarla ve a 3 robots apuntadole con la palma reflejados en una vitrina, los 3 le disparan, Blade logra escapar teletransportandose atrás de ellos, les dispara un rayo de energía pero los robots lo esquivan y empiezan a dispararle, Blade apenas puede esquivar los ataques dando una serie de saltos y piruetas

Blade(mientras esquiva):Robots asesinos!!!, Porque hay robots asesinos???!!!! Nadie me dijo que iba a haber robots asesinos!!!!. Solo puede significar 2 cosas 1 que esto no es parte del entrenamiento o 2 que necesito empezar a poner atención cuando Brisbaine esta explicando una misión, (mira el contador de la bomba que marca 6),maldición no puedo desactivar esto si me tienen corriendo por mi vida, bueno ya es tarde para hacerlo así que mejor demosle un buen uso.(Salta justo arriba de sus enemigos y les arroja la bomba al mismo tiempo que ellos lo atacan pero justo antes de que el rayo lo toque Blade desaparece, la bomba toca el suelo y explota destruyendo todo el edificio en que se encontraban)

Ya afuera en el la azotea del edificio de junto

Blade:Eso fue muy raro, siempre nos avisan cuando va a haber algo así (llama por el comunicador) Brisbaine??.....(nadie responde, cambia de frecuencia)...Brick??......jefe estas ahí??....(nada, cambia de frecuencia de nuevo)......Boomer??.......Butch??.........(de nuevo no contestan), nada, algo interfiere con las comunicaciones, mejor voy al punto de reunión(sale volando)

Ya en el punto de reunión Blade puede ver que el chico de la gorra se encontraba ahí

Blade:Jefe, no vas a creerlo estaba por desactivar la bomba cuando de repente....

Brick:Te atacaron unos robots

Blade:Exacto, no me digas que tu también??

Brick:Si, Boomer y Butch aun no llegan mejor les llamo

Blade:Ya lo intente no funcionan los comunicadores

Brick:Mejor vamos a buscarlos

Voz detrás de ellos:Eso no sera necesario

Los 2 chicos se voltean para ver el origen de la voz

Brick:Tu???!!

Voz:Tanto tiempo sin verte hijo

(n/a:Por si aun no lo descifran el origen de la voz es Mojojojo, el cual se encontraba dentro de un traje robotico volador(n/a:Como uno de los traje que usa en PPGZ pero no tan infantil, y mejor armado)

Brick:Que es lo que quieres mono apestoso

Mojo:Lo que todo padre quiere, lo mejor para sus hijos, así que he decidido sacarlos de aquí

Brick(furioso):Donde están mis hermanos??!!!

Mojo:Calmate pronto te llevare con ellos

Brick:Tu y que ejercito??

Mojo:Esperaba que lo preguntaras(Un ejercito de al menos 50 soldados mecánicos como los que derrotaron anteriormente rodean a los 2 RRB apuntándolos con sus palmas)

Blade:Tenias que preguntar, verdad??

Brick:Tenemos que luchar

Blade:Bromeas, nos superan en numero hay que huir!!

Brick:Claro que no haré que me diga donde están mis hermanos!!!

Blade:No podemos ayudarlos por ahora!!!!

Brick:Nos quedamos y es una orden!!

Mojo:Robots ataquen, al pelirrojo traiganlo vivo el otro no me importa

Todos los robots disparan al mismo tiempo, pero Blade toma a Brick del Brazo en el ultimo segundo, los rayos provocan una explosión y cuando el humo se disipa....

Mojo:Que?? donde se metieron??, bueno no importa hay mas de una forma de hacer venir a Brick

Mientras tanto en el subterráneo que es el lugar donde Blade lo transporto(N/A:les dije que ese campo de entrenamiento era una copia exacta de Megaville)

Brick(furioso):Porque me desobedeciste??!!

Blade:Porque no podíamos hacer nada, lo mejor sera volver a la base y pedir ayuda!!!!!!!!

Brick:Tu no puedes decidir yo soy el jefe aquí y se hace lo que yo diga!!!!

Blade:Escucha te llamo jefe porque se que no te gusta, no para que te lo creas, yo nunca te he contradecido y hasta ahora nunca había tenido que, pero estas actuando como un idiota, si vas tras el simio solo conseguirás que te atrapen!!!!!!!!!!!

Brick:Tu no lo entiendes son mis hermanos y son mi responsabilidad, y voy a ayudarlos con tu ayuda o sin ella(Camina por el túnel para buscar una salida pero algo lo sostiene de brazo)

Blade:También son mis compañeros y quiero ayudarlos pero no podemos hacer nada solos, regresemos a la base y hagamos un plan

Brick(se tranquiliza):Esta bien

Ya en la base

Brisbaine: Y dicen que Mojo se llevo a Boomer y a Butch

Brick:Si señor,pero había algo diferente, no era el Mojo de Santadilla

Blade:Claro que no era el mismo, ahora habla como alguien normal

Brick:No es eso, ahora es no se, realmente malo

Un cadete entra corriendo

Cadete:Señor recibimos un mensaje de Mojo

Brisbaine:Pon lo en pantalla

Mojo(en la pantalla):Bien Brick no se como escapaste pero ,se que la próxima vez no lo harás, como sabes tengo a tu hermanos y seria una pena que algo les pasara, después de todo ustedes no me sirven de nada si no están juntos, así que si no quieres que algo les llegue a ocurrir sera mejor que te entregues, esposado, en 15 minuntos , te envío las coordenadas del punto de reunión y sera mejor que no intentes nada

Cadete:Señor al parecer Mojo esta en una base militar abandonada en una isla a 500 km de la costa de Megaville

Brisbaine:Bien reúnan un escuadrón, preparenlos para atacar la isla

Brick:Eso no sera necesario, me entregare

Blade:Que??!!,después de todo lo que dijiste en el subterráneo te entregaras así como así??

Brick:Tranquilo tengo un plan....

Mas tarde los 2 RRB viajan en avión al lugar marcado

Blade:Espero que esto resulte

Brick:Tranquilo resultara

Se hace un silencio

Blade:Sabes jefe siempre me he preguntado como 3 chicos que eran villanos terminaron siendo entrenados para convertirse en héroes

Brick:No te lo dijo Brisbaine, cuando nos rehicieron nos quitaron la necesidad de ser malos

Blade:Si eso dijo. Y es cierto??

Brick:No

Blade:Entonces que paso???

Brick:Al principio nos ofreció vengarnos de los personas que nos destruyeron, pero después no dimos cuenta que solo eramos villanos porque eso quería el que nos creo,pero no era lo que queríamos

Blade:Si, entiendo

Silencio

Brick:Y tu??porque decidiste ser héroe??

Blade:Pues veras..........

Piloto:Llegamos a nuestro destino, no puedo avanzar mas, tendrán que seguir a pie

Brick:Ya sabes que hacer

Blade:Si, que empiece la fiesta

El punto de reunión especifico era un hangar abandonado dentro Mojo esperaba en su traje robotico hasta que ve una silueta con las manos esposadas acercarse, aunque no distinguía muy bien su rostro porque venia con la cabeza abajo y no podía ver su característico cabello rojo estaba seguro de que era el por su gorra roja

Mojo:Bien que bueno que viniste, si gustas acercarte un poco

Brick??:Aquí estoy cómodo

Mojo: que?? tu no eres Brick

Blade alza la cabeza rompe las esposas

Blade(tapándose la nariz para hacer una voz aguda):Lo siento Brick no puede atenderlo en este momento, quiere dejar un mensaje???

Mojo: Ya veraz(Comienza a lanzarle misiles, Blade los esquiva).....Esto no era lo que quería Brick debía entregarse

Blade:La próxima vez pídelo por escrito(Blade vuela al robot y le da un puñetazo en el pecho pero es demasiado duro y solo se lastima los nudillos Mojo aprovecha para atraparlo con la mano mecánica del robot)

Mojo:Golpear no te servirá diseñe este robot para soportar todo lo que los RRB originales pudieran hacerle

Blade:Puede ser pero no sabes nada de mi

Mojo:Tu??!!, que hay que saber, eres un niño, un aficionado mediocre, un mandadero en uniforme que recibe ordenes del gobierno

Blade desaparece

Mojo:que??!! donde esta??!!

Blade(dentro de la cabina del robot justo detrás de Mojo):Botón de autodestrucción, me pregunto que hace(antes de que mojo se voltee lo presiona y comienza una cuenta regresiva desde el 5,Blade toma a Mojo y desaparece, reaparece unos metros alejado del robot solo para verlo explotar)

Mojo:Que??!!Como hiciste eso??!! Los RRB no........

Blade:Te dije que no me conocías

Mojo:Muy listo niño,pero yo vine preparado ciber-soldados!!!!!!!

De la nada salen al menos 100 soldados robot listos para pelear

Blade:Este va a ser un laaaaaargo día.

CONTINUARA.................................

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bien hay lo tienen ya saben dejen , criticas, felicitaciones etc. Yo recibo de todo.**

**Vi esta pregunta en otro fic y no se me había ocurrido preguntar en 5 capitulos, les gusta Blade??**


	7. CAPITULO 7: Graduación Parte 2

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAPITULO 7.- Graduación (Parte 2)**

Mojo:Muy listo niño,pero yo vine preparado ciber-soldados!!!!!!!

De la nada salen al menos 100 soldados robot listos para pelear

Blade:Este va a ser un laaaaaargo día.

[PAUSA] (se congela la imagen)

Blade:Bien repasemos, el tal Mojo irrumpió en nuestra base y secuestro a Boomer y a Butch, Brick y yo apenas logramos escapar para ir por ayuda, pero recibimos un mensaje de Mojo pidiendo que Brick se entregara o destruiría a sus hermanos, Mojo pensó que habíamos cumplido su demanda pero yo cambie de lugar con Brick, logre destruir su traje robotico pero ahora estoy rodeado de guardias cibernéticos listos para acabarme................................de verdad estoy empezando a odiar a los robots.

[CORRE VIDEO]

(Blade mira a todos los robots que lo rodean)

Mojo:Tienes algo que decir

Blade:Vey (N/A:Expresión en yídish(judío) significa algo así como "oh,rayos")

Mojo:Ataquen

(Los robots se lanzan sobre Blade, el logra destruir algunos pero son demasiados, Mojo solo se limita a ver de lejos)

Blade(pensando mientras pelea):Vamos Blade resiste tienes que darle tiempo a Brick para que rescate a los chicos, el dice que tiene una especie de conexión con sus hermanos si están en la isla el los puede encontrar, solo resiste un poco más.

[Mientras tanto a cierta distancia de ahí en lo que parece un pasillo de la base de Mojo]

(Brick entra por uno de los ductos del aire acondicionado, haciendo el menor ruido posible)

Brick:Bien estoy dentro, si estoy en lo correcto ellos están al final del pasillo

(Brick camina por el pasillo hasta que ve una puerta custodiada por 2 robots, el rápidamente les vuela la cabeza de un disparo de energía)

Boomer(del otro lado de la puerta):Quien esta ahí

Brick:Soy yo, vengo a sacarlos(hace una esfera de energía en la mano) alejen se de la puerta (el vuela la puerta) Están bien????

Boomer:Si

Butch:Claro que no!! No tenemos poderes!!

Brick:Que quieres decir con eso??

Butch:Son estas malditas cosas de alguna forma nos quitan nuestros poderes(señala un aro que tiene en la muñeca muy parecido a los que usa Blade)(N/A:El parecido no es coincidencia)

(Brick se acerca a el y lo rompe con un golpe, luego se acerca a Boomer y hace lo mismo con su aro)

Brick:Mejor??

Butch:Creo que si (toma la cabeza de uno de los robots que derribo Brick y la aplasta con la mano)

Brick:Perfecto, ahora vámonos

Boomer:Bien, oye(mira que Brick no trae su gorra), que le paso a tu gorra???

Brick:Luego te explico, vámonos antes de que...........(la alarma de la base empieza a sonar)

[En el hangar donde esta peleando Blade]

(Blade se encuentra acorralado contra una pared del hangar con una herida sangrante en la cabeza y los nudillos sangrando de tanto golpear robots)

Mojo(mientras sus soldados le apuntan a Blade):Tus ultimas palabras

Blade:Nadie me va a dar la clásica platica sobre su malvado plan??? porque de verdad me gustaría oír una en este momento

Mojo:Bueno si tienes tanta curiosidad te lo contare antes de matarte, hace unas 6 semana cierto sujeto me abordo con una interesante proposición quería que le diera información que solo yo conocía(N/A:Esto pasa en el cómic de bleedman, el Dr.X secuestra a Mojo para descubrir las debilidades de las PPG) a cambio el me daría acceso a su tecnología, el quería usar mis conocimientos para destruir a lo único que cree que puede detenerlo, su plan fallo, así que me encomendó a mi terminar el trabajo

Blade:Y todo eso que tiene que ver con nosotros??

Mojo:Hace algunas semanas, llegue a Megaville para buscar a mis objetivos, pero me encontré con algo mas interesante,me encontré con cierto chico rubio(N/A:Vean el cap 5), no lo podía creer pensaba que ellos habían sido destruidos hace tiempo, así que decidí realizar un nuevo plan, porque ser un simple esclavo cuando puedo ser el que da las ordenes, si el sujeto para el que trabajaba le temía a 3 niñas entonces no tendrá oportunidad contra los RRB

Blade:Ellos no te seguirán no has oído ellos ya no son malos

Mojo:Si todo fuera tan fácil como pedirles que trabajen para mi no habría tenido que secuestrarlos no crees??, cuando al fin tenga en mi poder a esos 3 les haré un lavado de cerebro y volverán a ser los 3 chicos destructivos que cree en un principio y con ellos a mi lado nada en el mundo podrá detenerme

Blade:No ganaras nuestra base enviara a alguien para detenerte

Mojo:Cierto, el lugar donde mis chicos renacieron, ya lo había considerado así que tome medidas, en exactamente 4 minuntos un misil sera disparado desde esta isla ha su base, la bomba no es tan poderosa pero se dirigirá a su almacén de armas lo cual causara una reacción en cadena que destruirá toda la base, admite lo niño el juego termino en un momento mis robots te mataran, no tienes a donde huir

(Blade sonríe)

Blade:Quien dice que quiero huir???Quien dice que necesito huir?? sabes desde hace un momento estabas tan concentrado en dar tu discurso que no prestabas atención a lo que pasaba alrededor como a esos sonidos de lucha del otro lado de este muro

(Mojo se da cuenta de que tiene razón)

Blade:Mi teoría es que si al otro lado solo están tus robots entonces esos sonidos no deberían existir, pero sin embargo hay están, lo que me lleva a una interesante pregunta..............cariño adivina quien vino de visita??

(Una explosión de energía hace un agujero en la pared se ven 3 siluetas pero es difícil reconocerlas por el polvo)

Blade:Ya era hora, que paso se detuvieron a tomar el te??

Brick:Tuvimos un retraso, tuviste problemas??

Blade: Claro que no, es solo que no quería acabar con todos y quedarme con toda la diversión

Brick(viendo las heridas de Blade):Si lo que digas, (extiende el brazo)dame mi gorra

(Blade se la)

Brick(mientras se acomoda la gorra):Bien Mojo tienes 5 segundos para rendirte........pero por desgracia tarde 5 segundos en decírtelo

(Los 4 RRB se lanzan y rápidamente destruyen a los robots restantes)

Butch:Bien ya no hay mas

Brick:Y Mojo??

Boomer:Escapo, debemos ir por el

Blade:No hay tiempo, Mojo me dijo que en 4 minuntos lanzara un misil que destruirá nuestra base, hay que detenerlo

Brick:Bien , alguien tiene una idea de donde podrían lanzar un misil??

Boomer:Vimos una plataforma de lanzamiento cuando nos trajeron, cerca de donde nos tenían ,en esa dirección

(los 4 vuelan lo mas rápido que pueden y llegan a la plataforma de lanzamiento justo 2 minuntos antes del lanzamiento, se acercan a la computadora principal situada justo enfrente del misil para detener el lanzamiento, pero varios robots se ponen en su camino)

Blade(jadeando por el esfuerzo de pelear tanto tiempo solo):Alguien mas siente que esto de los robots se esta volviendo repetitivo??

Brick:Tu estas muy cansado para pelear deja nos esto a nosotros tu ve y cancela el lanzamiento

Butch:Si nosotros, te cubrimos

Blade(pensando mientras se acerca a la computadora):Apenas me estoy dando cuenta de algo, confían en mi, ellos de verdad confían en mi, me he ganado su confianza

(Llega a la computadora y empieza a teclear)

Blade(pensando):Nunca he entendido esto de perder la memoria, no recuerdo cosas como la cara de mis padres,donde vivía, etc., pero si recuerdo otras como escribir, leer, descifrar códigos de desactivación de misiles lo que todo chico de mi edad debe conocer....................verdad??

Voz de la computadora:Lanzamiento en 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5....Lanzamiento abortado

(Blade suspira aliviado, los otros chicos se estaban encargando de los últimos pero de repente aparece Mojo con una especie de control remoto)

Mojo:Para estos casos existen los controles manuales(aprieta el botón rojo en el control)

(El los cohetes del misil empiezan a encenderse y este empieza a elevarse, Blade se lanza contra el misil y logra agarrarse de el)

Brick(Mientras sigue peleando contra los soldados):Blade que haces!!!!!!!!

Blade:Tengo una idea.................puedo hacerlo.................tengo que!!!

(el misil sale de la plataforma de lanzamiento, los 3 RRB siguen peleando)

Brick:Debo ir tras el

Boomer:Haz lo nosotros nos encargamos de esto

Brick(mientras sale volando):Con la ventaja que el misil lleva no creo alcanzarlo...........¡pero debo intentarlo!

(mientras tanto el misil vuela sobre el océano con Blade enganchado de la parte de atras)

Blade:Bien solo hay una oportunidad, estos misiles tienen un sistema de GPS que revisa su posición constantemente para no perder el objetivo si llego a el y lo arranco el misil perderá el control y se estrellara en el mar..........................hay esta de nuevo esa sensación de "como rayos tengo idea de los que estoy haciendo"

(Blade empieza a subir por e misil)

Blade:Esto seria mas fácil si no estuviera tan cansado, solo me transportaría cerca de la punta..............esta cosa va muy rápido apenas puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos

(Blade llega a la casi a la punta y da un golpe haciendo le una agujero al misil,mete la mano y saca el sistema de navegación, el misil empieza a subir, hasta que se le termina el combustible entonces empieza a bajar en picada hacia el océano)

Blade:Funciono, pero ahora estoy muy cansado para transportarme o volar, debo alejarme del misil o cuando se estrelle en el océano la expolición me dará directo

(Blade se suelta del misil, este choca contra el mar provocando una explosión)

Blade(pensando):Aun estoy en el aire, la explosión no me dio directo, pero si me golpeo fuerte, no me puedo mover, apenas puedo abrir los ojos, estoy muy cansado, si sigo así me estrellare de cabeza contra el agua y me ahogare, bueno supongo que a todos nos llega la hora(cierra los ojos)

(Blade continua cayendo pero antes de que toque el agua una ráfaga de color rojo lo salva, Blade siente que algo lo tomo de los pies salvándolo de la caída, así que abre los ojos)

Blade:Jefe??

Brick:Trata de no hablar

Blade:Si.....eso me lo dicen muy seguido

Brick:Te seguí lo mas rápido que pude pero no conseguí llegar antes de que el cohete explotara y........¿Blade?

(Blade había caído inconsciente)

Brick:Vamos Blade, aguanta.......

(Blade se despierta en una mesa de operaciones con lamparas sobre de el,y vestido con una bata de hospital)

Blade:Que paso??

Voz:Buenos días

(Blade se levanta y ve a Brisbaine del otro lado de un vidrio observándolo)

Blade:Como que días???

Brisbaine:En realidad te trajeron hace 2 días

Blade:Entonces no estoy muerto

Brisbaine:No lo estas

Blade:Que bueno porque en caso contrario diría que la decoración del mas allá necesita trabajo

Brisbaine:Por ese comentario deduzco que estas mejor

Blade:Que fue lo que paso??

Brisbaine:Brick evito que cayeras al agua....y te trajo aquí, curamos tus heridas y te hemos tenido en observación desde entonces

Blade:Que paso con Mojo??

Brisbaine:Boomer y Butch lograron evitar que escapara, ahora esta en una celda de máxima seguridad en nuestras instalaciones, todo esta bajo control

Blade:Todo esta bajo control gracias a los RRB............. me gusta como suena

Brisbaine:Mejor vete ha cambiar alas18:00 horas les daremos un anuncio

(Mas tarde,Blade entra a la sala de reuniones, hay se encontraban los 3 hermanos, La comadreja y Brisbaine)

Brisbaine:Sienta te

(Blade obedece)

Brisbaine:Bien como saben debido ha circunstancias fuera de nuestro control no pudimos terminar con las practicas finales, sin embargo debido al valor mostrado por ustedes hemos decidido que están listos para convertirse en protectores de la ciudad

(Los 4 RRB no dicen nada)

Brisbaine:Bien acompañemos

Brick:A donde vamos??

Brisbaine:A su nueva casa, si van a proteger la ciudad necesitan estar cerca de ella

(Todos salen y abordan un auto negro, que los lleva a Megaville, después de tanto tiempo los hermanos al fin pudieron salir de la base, llegan a lo que parece ser un lujoso edificio de departamento,bajaron del auto y tomaron el ascensor,al llegar se encontraron con todo un piso para ellos solos, con todos los lujos que podrían imaginar )

Brick:Todo esto es para nosotros??

Brisbaine:Si,desde ahora vivirán aquí, cuando los necesitemos los contactaremos por medio de estos

(Señala 4 celulares azules con la insignia de los RRB que son sostenidos por Soylacomadreja, el leda uno a cada chico junto con sus llaves)

Blade:No viene en negro??

Brisbaine(simplemente ignorándolo):Bien eso es todo , si necesitan comida o algo solo llamen al servicio a la habitación,alguien traerá sus cosas después, nos mantendremos en contacto(Saliendo)

Blade:Espere hay algo que le debo preguntar

(Ambos salen al pasillo)

Blade:Que ha pasado con mi asunto

Brisbaine:Tenemos a nuestro agentes trabajando en eso, pero aun para nosotros es algo muy difícil, te pido que seas paciente

Blade(pensando):Porque tengo la sensación de que sabe mas de mi de lo que aparenta

(El regresa al departamento, los 3 hermanos se encontraban en el sofá, Butch estaba discutiendo con Boomer)

Blade(a Brick):Ahora que les pasa??

Brick:Butch quiere la recamara grande

Blade:Claro que no la recamara grande es mía!!

Brick:Bromeas, yo soy el líder y por lo tanto me corresponde!!

Los 3:Claro que no!!

Blade:Si yo no me hubiera enganchado al misil no tendríamos nada de esto por lo tanto es mía!!!

Boomer:Pero yo tengo mas cosas, es justo que yo la tenga!!

Butch:Yo la pedí primero es mía!!

(Los 4 empiezan a pelear sin usar sus poderes ,haciéndose llave y golpeándose con los cojines del sofá, al final los 4 terminan tan cansados que terminan dormidos en la sala)

[A la mañana siguiente en la secundaria de Megaville]

(3 chicas que todos conocemos se encontraban caminando hacia su salón)

Bubbles:Como sigue tu brazo Blossom

Blossom:Bien aunque el profesor dice que aun debo tener el yeso un mes y medio mas(N/A:Porque tiene un brazo roto?? en el comic de bleedman se lo rompe en una pelea)

(De repente llega su amigas Suzie y Tootie)

Tootie:Chicas ya se enteraron

Suzie:4 nuevos chicos entraran a nuestra clase(N/A:alguien sabe a donde va a llevar esto??, yo no tengo ni idea)

Bubbles:Que bien !!espero que nos llevemos bien

Blossom:No es raro que acepten chicos a mitad del años escolar

Tootie:Dicen que viven en un piso privado en el centro de la ciudad, creen que sean ricos??

Buttercup:Momento, ustedes como saben todo eso??

Suzie:Vimos las hojas de inscripción que el profesor dejo en su escritorio, no quieren saber sus nombres??

Buttercup:No nos interesa seguro son idiotas como todos los chicos(toma a sus hermanas y se las lleva al salón)

[Una hora mas tarde en los pasillos]

(Los ahora 4 RRB caminaban por los pasillos, los hermanos tenían una ropa parecida a cuando eran pequeños, Blade aun usaba su chamarra negra abierta, pero debajo de ella llevaba la la misma playera que los hermanos, solo que esta era negra con la franja central blanco)

Blade:Ya llegamos?

Butch:Ya deja de preguntar eso!!

Blade:Vamos que no aguantas una broma

Butch:No estoy de humor para tus bromas, creí que al fin tendríamos acción pero ahora nos aburriremos en una escuela

Brick:Fue una orden, no recuerdan lo que Brisbaine nos dijo

Blade:Claro como olvidar la charla sobre "aun son jóvenes y deben hacer lo que los chicos de su edad hacen", de todas formas no puede ser tan malo o si??

Butch:No has ido a una escuela verdad??

Blade:No que yo sepa, y ustedes??

Brick:Teníamos tutores pero alguien los espanto

Butch:No fue mi culpa, además no aprendíamos nada útil

Brick:Ya basta, mas te vale que no nos metas en problemas

(Los chicos abren la puerta y entran al salón las 3 chicas no dejaban de verlos)

Blossom(pensando):No pueden ser ellos, los destruimos hace años debe ser una coincidencia, si eso es una coincidencia es ilógico que estén aquí después de tanto tiempo

Maestra:Bien niños desde ahora estos 4 chicos formaran parte de nuestra clase porque no dicen sus nombres para empezar a conocerlos

Brick:Brick!!!

Boomer:Boomer!!

Butch:Butch!!!

Blade:Blade!!!

Los 4:Y juntos somos los RRB!!!

(Las 3 chicas se levantan de sus asientos no pueden creer lo que escucharon)

Las PPG:USTEDES!!!!!

(los 3 hermanos se quedaron mudos nunca esperarían encontrarlas en ese lugar después de tanto tiempo,Blade solo voltea a ver a las chicas, luego a los chicos, luego a las chicas otra vez, no podía creer lo parecidos que eran,luego voltea al grupo)

Blade:Alguien mas cree que esto es extraño???

(todos los chicos levantan la mano)

Blade:que bueno no quería ser el único

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bien hay lo tienen ya saben dejen , criticas, felicitaciones etc. Yo recibo de todo.**

**Aun continuala pregunta, les gusta Blade??Con que chica creen que se quedara???**

**Esa ultima pregunta solo la hago por diversión  
**


	8. CAPITULO 8: Primer día de escuela

Bueno aquí estoy, disculpen por no actualiza es que no había tenido tiempo.

Wow mi fic llego a los 33 reviews, la verdad no creí llegar a tantos, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que sigan dejando, y gracias a todos los que contestaron mi pregunta acerca de Blade, el es en cierta forma el centro de la historia así que es muy importante que le agrade a los lectores.

Contesto reviews esto sera un poco largo(disculpen si algunas respuestas no tienen coherencia ando algo desvelado):

**gabiiii981**:Que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior, se que ahora no has tenido tiempo pero espero que puedas leer este cap

**coni **:Tienes razón mas de una propiedad privada quedara destruida antes que se lleven bien

**Lucyahz** :Al fin aparecieron las chicas y solo me tomo 7 capítulos siguiendo eso calculo que se enamoraran por el cap 40,na es broma sera antes y gracias por ponerme en tus autores favoritos

**karla** :Que bueno q te agrade Blade, con quien se quedara sera con..............na no planeo decirlo mejor que esperen.

**Mayu Miname** :Gracias por otro review, tus amenazas de mal augurio influyeron un 13% en en que subiera el nuevo cap

**BogyoAyso**:Claro que habrá BrickxBlossom de hecho habrá todas las parejas tradicionales, pero aun falta un poco, gracias por se quien creyó en mi historia primero

**PowerPuff Girl y RodywRuff Boy** Gracias por poner mi historia como una de tus favoritas

**vere** :Pues si no has leído el comic pon "ppgd español" en google y entra a la primera pagina que sale ahí lo encontraras pero esta pagina esta algo vieja y faltan algunas paginas(que por cierto nadie sube),Pero también puedes leer el cómic en ingles si googleas "Bleedman deviantart"

winie-chan :Gracias por leer mi historia y ponerla en tus favoritas, me gusto mucho tu review, espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews, crear una PPG ,interesante propuesta mmmmmmmm

**Kira-Neko-chan**:Gracias por poner mi historia en tus favorita, que bueno que Blade te parezca un buen personaje la verdad pase mucho tiempo imaginándome como seria

**XxBlitzerxX**:si no digas o me arruinas el final

**Carito-fox** :Yo:Tora tiene razón Blade es algo molesto

Blade:Es lo que me hace un personaje atractivo e interesante

Yo:Si claro,yo creo que es mas las situaciones que yo escribo, bueno no importa

PD.-Blade le manda un beso a Tora pero es muy tímido para decirlo el mismo

**Yafel**:Gracias por leerlo, no he tenido tiempo de leer tus nuevos cap pero cuando me desocupe te dejare un reviews, en cuanto hacer un crossover, no lo había pensado,aunque yo preferiría juntaros por msn y escribir el cap a escribir cada uno un cap.

**Yo xP** :Que bueno que te guste Bell porque este cap tiene una buena dosis de ella, leyéndome y dejando reviews

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAPITULO 8.- Primer día de escuela**

Blade:Alguien mas cree que esto es extraño???

(todos los chicos levantan la mano)

Blade:Que bueno no quería ser el único.

(Los chicos y las chicas se miraron, no sabían que hacer, y para empeorar las cosas alumnos habían empezado a murmurar, haciendo suposiciones sobre la relación entre ellos, se hace un silencio que parece durar horas hasta que.........)

Brick(tomando a sus hermanos):Eh................nos disculpan un momento

(Saca a sus hermanos tan rápido del salón que ni siquiera les da tiempo de reaccionar, todos voltean a ver como cierra la puerta dejando a Blade solo frente al grupo)

Blade(confundido):Yo.......este (señala la puerta)................creo que...........ya regreso(sale corriendo del salón)

Maestra:Esperen no les di permiso de....(cierra la puerta, la maestra voltea molesta hacia las PPG que tenían intenciones de seguir a los chicos)...ustedes regresen a sus lugares

Buttercup(sentándose y susurrándole a sus hermanas):Que rayos fue eso??

Blossom:No tengo idea, es imposible que hayan regresado

Bubbles:Tal vez, no lo hicieron tal vez solo es coincidencia

Blossom:3 chicos, con los mismos nombres, los mismos rasgos y que piden que los llamen igual

Bubbles:Bueno yo quería ser optimista

Buttercup:Da igual, vamos por ellos

Blossom:Con mi brazo así seria muy peligroso enfrentarlos, ademas no podemos iniciar una pelea aquí podríamos poner gente en peligro(n/a:Blossom se rompió el brazo en en cómic de Bleedman y aun no ha sanado)

(En ese mismo momento en los pasillos los 3 hermanos están discutiendo)

Butch(furioso):Dime porque nos sacaste de ahí

Brick:Para evitar que hicieras una tontería

Butch:Las supertontas están aquí, porque no vamos por ellas??

Brick:Porque si iniciamos una pelea aquí podríamos poner en peligro a la gente, quieres que Brisbaine nos encierre en la base de nuevo

Butch:Esas niñas tontas nos humillaron, nos pusieron en ridículo y ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de vengarnos, dices que no haremos nada??

Brick:Yo no dije eso pero lo que vallamos a hacer tendrá que esperar

Butch:claro que no he esperado 8 años, no quiero seguir esperando

Brick:No podemos actuar ahora

Butch:Si podemos

Brick:No

Butch:Si

Brick:No

Butch:Si

Brick:No

(Ambos voltean a Boomer que no se había recuperado del stock)

Ambos:Tu que tienes que decir??!!

Boomer:Eh?

Butch:Estas conmigo o con Brick

Boomer:Bueno creo que Brick tiene razón, deberíamos esperar un poco

Brick:Vez el esta de mi lado

Butch:Los dos son unos cobardes

Brick:Bien, puedes estar con nosotros o pelear solo contra las 3

(Butch se queda callado,en ese momento Blade llega)

Blade:Ahí están, los estaba buscando,¿Que fue todo eso?

Brick:(ignorándolo):Esperaremos cuando sea el momento y luego atacaremos

Blade:Atacar??A quien??

(Los 3 hermanos no le hacen caso y se dirigen de vuelta al salón)

Blade(mientras se alejan):Hey que pasa aquí?? oigan respondan!!.........................chicos??

(Los 4 chicos regresaron al salón, las chicas observaban cada uno de sus movimientos lo mas discretamente que podían, los hermanos hacían lo mismo, las clases continuaron para Brick los problemas y las preguntas no representaban ningún problema, mientras que Butch sufría con ellos, Boomer no estaba concentrado como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, pero el caso mas extraño era el de Blade que a pesar de nunca haber estado en una escuela tenia conocimientos de matemáticas y ciencia, no sabia porque solo ahí estaban, las clases continuaron hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, los 4 se encontraban comiendo afuera sin dirigirse una palabra hasta que.................)

Blade:Y bien, me dirán quienes son su improvisado club de admiradoras??

Brick:No se de que hablas

Blade:Las 3 chicas, en el salón, las que son aterradoramente parecidas a ustedes, las que nos están observando desde el momento en que regresamos al salón dejando muy en claro que no tienen idea de como espiar a alguien.

Brick:No es tu asunto

Blade:Díselo a ellas, al parecer el hecho que estar con ustedes lo hace mi asunto, y bien, quienes son??

Brick:No las reconoces, Brisbaine no te mostró las fotografías(N/A:vean el capitulo 2 para ver a que fotografías se refiere

Blade:No me digas que ellas son??

Brick:Exacto(en ese momento el teléfono de Brick empieza a sonar)

(Mientras tanto las 3 hermanas junto con sus amigas Tootie, Suzie y Mandy se encontraban comiendo su almuerzo, asechando a los 3 hermanos y a su nuevo compañero)

Blossom:Mírenlos seguramente están planeando hacer algo malo

Buttercup:Si, miralos sentados ahí quien se creen q son??

Suzie:No creen que están exagerando un poco

Las PPG:Claro que no!!!

Tootie:Pero no están haciendo nada

Blossom:Como pueden saberlo, solo mírenlos es obvio que traman algo, ademas quien es el que esta con ellos?

(En ese momento un chico pelirrojo con lentes se acerca a las chicas)

Dexter:Blossom, que paso?? pensé que comeríamos juntos??(sonrojándose al decir esto ultimo)

Blossom(que se había olvidado por contemplo de ese compromiso):Yo .........eh...lo que pasa es que......

Mandy(interrumpiendo):Ella y sus hermanas han estado todo el día observando a los nuevos, insisten en que son peligrosos.

Blossom:Claro que lo son solo esperen en cualquier momento irán a cometer un crimen

(Justo en ese momento los 3 hermanos y Blade salen volando dejando una estela de su respectivo color detrás de ellos)

Blossom:Ven seguro planean algo, chicas vamos tras ellos.....(justo antes de salir el teléfono de la líder de las PPG empieza a sonar, ella hace una seña para que sus hermanas para que se detengan un momento)

Blossom(después de contestar el teléfono,lo cual era un poco difícil con su brazo roto):Si??...........Profesor??Que pasa??

(En otro lugar los RRB volaban hacia si destino)

Boomer:Brick a donde vamos

Butch:Si porque nos hiciste salir así de la escuela, no es que me este quejando de eso

Brick:Brisbaine dice que algo irrumpo en los laboratorios Megaville, no especifico que pero, tenemos que ir ahí y detenerlo

(Los 4 chicos continúan volando hasta que llegan a su destino era un edificio grande con un gran agujero en el techo seguramente hecho por el atacante, los chicos entraron por ahí, al entrar se encontraron con muebles destrozados, paredes atravesadas, cámaras y robots de seguridad completamente destruidos, los chicos caminaron siguiendo el rastro de destrucción)

Blade:Donde esta la gente??

Brick:Brisbaine dijo que los evacuaron cuando inicio el ataque

(los chicos llegan a un amplio laboratorio, donde el rastro de destrucción parecía terminar al centro de este se encontraba una vitrina con una especie de disco plateado del tamaño de un plato)

Boomer:Que es eso??

Brick:Seguramente lo que vinieron a buscar

Butch:Si, pero que es??

Blade:Se llama reactor X es una especie de super-batería que usa una fuente de energía alterna

Butch:Y tu como sabes todo eso??

Blade:Leo los periódicos, deberías intentarlo alguna vez

Butch(furioso):Que dijiste!!

Brick:Tranquilos los 2, porque si esto sigue aquí.....

Blade:Significa que el que causo todo esto todavía esta aquí

Voz:Alto ahí RRB!!!!!!!!

(Los 4 voltean para ver el origen de la voz y se encuentran con las PPG acompañadas por Dexter)

Blossom:Sabíamos que tramaban algo!!

Brick:Y ustedes que hacen aquí??

Buttercup:El profesor nos llamo diciendo que algo había entrado en su laboratorio para robar el reactor X

Bubbles:Que es lo que quieren hacer con el??

Boomer:Nosotros no estamos aquí, para robarlo queremos detener al ladrón

Buttercup:Creen que vamos a caer en ese truco

Butch:Es la verdad,pero si quieren pelea, ya la encontraron!!!

Brick:Cierto, aquí no hay nadie que pueda salir herido, no tienen idea de como hemos esperado esto

(Después de decir esto los chicos y las chicas empiezan a pelear, cada uno peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con su contraparte, Brick y Butch peleaban de forma muy agresiva , se veía en sus ojos que querían hacer pagar a las chicas por destruirlos hace años, Boomer era algo distinto, por momentos se veía triste como si no quisiera hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero rápidamente se tornaba agresivo para que sus hermanos no lo notaran, Blade por su parte se encontraba enfrente de Dexter el cual usaba un traje de robot como el que usa en el cómic de Bleedman)

Blade:Y tu que eres?? Una especie de PPG honorario??

Dexter:Yo soy Dexter el niño genio

Blade:Claro como digas, no se que piensen que hacíamos, pero nosotros vinimos a atrapar al que destrozo el lugar

Dexter:No voy a caer en eso!!!

(Dexter dispara discos con cuchillas en los bordes de las palmas de su traje y Blade los esquiva, los discos quedan incrustados en la pared de atrás)

Blade(Mirando los discos en la pared):Mira tienen una pequeña "D" en el centro, personalizas tus armas, que tierno

Dexter:Puedes quedártelos si quieres

(Las D de los disco empiezan a parpadear)

Blade(pensando):Rayos

(Los discos explotan haciendo un hoyo en la pared el cual da hacia afuera del edificio el polvo que la explosión provoco tarda en disiparse Dexter estaba seguro que había acabado con el, cuando algo salta a la espada de su traje)

Blade:Adivina quien soy!!

(Dexter trata de quitárselo de encima,Blade por casualidad ve hacia la vitrina del reactor X y ve a una chica de su edad de Cabello blanco y vestido del mismo color, la chica da un golpe a la vitrina rompiéndola con mucha facilidad, toma el reactor y sale volando por el agujero en la pared que las bombas de Dexter habían abierto anteriormente dejando una estela blanca detrás de ella, todo esto ocurre muy rápido, las chicas y los chicos estaban demasiado metidos en sus respectivas peleas para notarlo)

Blade(Pensando):Fue ella, debo detenerla, pero primero..

Dexter(Aun tratando de tirar a Blade):Baja de ahí!!

Blade(Mirando el traje con detenimiento):Esto parece importante

(Blade mete la mano entre las uniones del cable y arranca varios cables, el traje deja de moverse, Blade se baja y lo empuja hacia adelante, el traje cae y Dexter queda atrapado,ya que el traje es muy pesado para moverlo el solo)

Dexter(Mirando a Blade que se disponía a salir por el hoyo en la pared):Espera aun no he terminado contigo!!

Blade:Lo siento, pero debo irme, hay una chica que me espera

(Blade sale del laboratorio y comienza a seguir la estela blanca, logrando alcanzar a a la chica cuando volaba sobre Megaville)

Blade(pensando mientras la alcanza):Ella irrumpió en los laboratorios, seguramente se oculto cuando llegamos, y que es lo que quiere ella con el reactor X??es la segunda vez que tratan de robar esa cosa en este mes me pregunto si hay una conexión(n/a:El primer intento ocurre en el cap. 4)

(Blade logra ponerse a pocos metros de ella)

Blade:Hola??De donde vienes??Tienes algún nombre??Te gustan las películas de Kubrick??

(La chica para,Blade se pone delante de ella)

Bell(Con una expresión de niña buena):Me llamo Bell...(su cara cambia a una sonrisa macabra).........y soy quien te va a destruir

(Después de decir eso se lanza sobre Blade)

Blade(Esquivando sus golpes):Bueno Belly, yo soy Blade, y sabes algo, llevo un buen rato haciendo este tipo de cosas, sabes cuantas veces oigo ese tipo de amenazas cada semana??

(Bell le tira un golpe Blade lo esquiva y toca el reactor X que Bell tenia en la otra mano al hacer eso desaparece, Bell se separa de el y observa asombrada el brazo donde estaba el reactor, después voltea a ver a Blade)

Bell:Que fue lo que hiciste??!!

Blade:Donde estaría el misterio si te lo dijera??

Bell:Entonces haré que me lo digas

(Bell se lanza a atacar a Blade de forma furiosa, el hace todo lo posible por esquivar, y tratar de golpearla)

Blade(pensando):Ahora que usa las 2 manos esquivarla es mucho mas difícil, ademas no tengo idea de que tan fuertes es, o que mas puede hacer

Blade(esquivando):Oye Belly, Para que quieres una fuente de energía de alta tecnología?? dudo que sea para alumbrar una casa de muñecas

(Blade tira un golpe, pero Bell lo esquiva y con un movimiento rápido lo toma por atrás abrazándolo para inmovilizarle los brazos)

Bell:Alguien te ha dicho que eres muy molesto??

Blade(hablando con dificultad por la presión del abrazo):En serio?? siempre he creído que soy mas encantador que molesto

(Bell vuela hacia abajo sin soltar a Blade, tenia intención de estrellarlo contra la calle)

Blade(tratando de soltarse sin obtener un resultado):Esta bien, ya entendí, eres fuerte, pero puedes hacer esto??

(Blade desaparece, haciendo que Bell choque contra el suelo dejando un gran agujero)

Blade(flotando en el aire):Ya sabia que no

(Bell sale del agujero furiosa y ataca a Blade)

Blade(Pensando mientras esquiva):Ya no me golpea con la derecha, tal vez se la lastimo con el golpe de hace un momento

(Blade la tomo del brazo derecho, ella hace una mueca de dolor trata de golpearlo con el otro brazo pero Blade lo sostiene)

Blade:Sabes que Belly, eres patética, con tus poderes podrías hacer mucho bien , ayudar a la gente, pero los malgastas cometiendo crímenes

Bell(poniendo una cara inocente):En serio lo crees??

Blade:Eh??

Bell:De verdad crees que podría ayudar a las personas como tu??

(Blade no sabe que decir, el no esperaba esa reacción)

Blade(soltándola lentamente):Claro que si, digo, con un gran poder viene una gran.........

(No pudo terminar la frase porque Bell lo golpeo en el estomago, y después le dio un golpe en la cara , haciendo lo chocar contra un edificio)

Bell:Ingenuo

Blade(pensando mientras se levanta de entre los escombros):Era un truco, y caíste en el, estúpido,estúpido

(Blade vuela a donde estaba Bell pero ella ya se había marchado)

Blade:Bueno, al menos no se llevo el reactor

(Un par de minuntos mas tarde, unos vagabundos se encontraban discutiendo en un callejón acerca de cierto objeto)

Vago1:Que crees que sea??

Vago2:No lo se apareció de repente sobre el basurero

Vago3:Parece estar hecho de materiales costosos seguro vale algo

Blade(a la entrada del callejón):Eso no les pertenece

(los 3 vagos voltearon )

Vago1:Es de quien lo encuentra niño

Vago2:Si lo quieres trata de quitárnoslo

Blade(suspirando):Bueno, estaba buscando algo con que desquitarme

(Mientras en los laboratorios Megaville, los 3 hermanos seguían luchando con las PPG las chicas se defendían bien pero los chicos tenían mas entrenamiento, Brick da un golpe haciendo caer a Blossom, Quiere terminar todo con un solo golpe empieza a formar una esfera de energía en la mano, ve el brazo roto de Blossom ya lo tenia antes de iniciar la pelea, Brick quería ganar demostrar que es mejor que ella pero hacerlo por una ventaja injusta no parecía correcto, poco a poco empieza a desaparecer la esfera de energía de su mano, Blossom solo observa, no sabe porque se detuvo, antes de que dijera algo se escucho, el grito de dolor de la hermana de pelo negro, Butch la había derribado)

Butch(mientras se acercaba a ella para dar el golpe final):Y ahora el gran final, no sabes como he esperado esto

Brick:Alto!!!

(Brick voltea a ver a Boomer, que aun se encontraba peleando con Bubbles, la cual parecía ser la menos lastimada en la pelea)

Brick:Tu también!!!

Butch(enfadado):Ahora que??!!

Brick:No podemos, acabarlas

Butch:Habla por ti, yo no tengo problemas en hacerlo!!

Brick:Una de ellas ya estaba herida antes de que esto comenzara, si las derrotamos ahora no seria justo

Butch:Claro que si lo seria.......(Voltea a ver a su hermano).......Boomer ayudame a hacerlo entrar en razón!!

(Boomer en realidad no quería pelear y esta discusión fue el pretexto perfecto para no hacerlo, al menos por un tiempo)

Boomer:Estoy de acuerdo con Brick

Butch:Que ??!! tu también??!!(Butch se enfurece) vallan se al diablo!!!

(Butch se dirigía muy furioso al agujero que daba a la calle, Boomer los seguía para tratar de tranquilizarlo, en ese momento llega Blade cargando el reactor X, el pensaba decir algo como "Linda ya estoy en casa!!" pero vio como Butch salia furioso de ese lugar así que mejor guardo silencio(n/a:raro que lo haga,no??), Boomer y Butch ya habían salido del lugar solo quedaban Brick, Blade y las PPG)

Blade(Acercándose a Brick):Ahora que le pasa a Butch??

Brick:Cosa de hermanos,y tu donde estabas??

Blade:Mientras ustedes tenían su emotivo reencuentro, yo fui a evitar que robaran esto (le entrega el reactor a Brick)

Brick:Y el ladrón??

Blade(aun molesto con sigo mismo):Ella escapo

Brick:Bueno, mejor regresamos a la escuela

(Blade sale del lugar, Blossom se acerca a Brick)

Blossom:Brick.........yo..........eh.......gracias por salvar a Buttercup

Brick(Dándole la espalda):No te confundas, cuando tu brazo sane, iremos por ustedes

(Brick sale del lugar, solo están las 3 PGG, de repente se oye un ruido)

Dexter(Que aun estaba atrapado en su traje robotico):Chicas, me ayudan??

(Ese mismo día , mientras el sol esta apunto de ocultarse, Blade se encontraba saltando en los techos de los edificios de Megaville)

Blade (pensando mientras salta):No es que critique los métodos de Brisbaine, pero como espera que protejamos esta ciudad sentados mientras esperamos que nos llame,aunque los chicos no tienen problema con ese método, Brick esta entregando un reporte de la misión, Boomer decidió salir ,tal vez a buscar al a chica de la que me hablo(N/A:ver cap 4), Butch ha estado de pésimo humor desde que regresamos de la misión y se encerró en su cuarto ,probablemente esta rompiendo algo en este momento y yo.................bueno nunca me ha gustado estar sin hacer nada, así que salí a hacer lo que hago casi desde que puedo recordar, ademas tenia tiempo que no hacia esto, muchos me dicen que porque salto entre techos si puedo volar, por 2 razones, la primera porque dejar una estela de color que se ve desde 2km no es nada discreto,la segunda razón es porque me encanta hacerlo.

(Blade salta y aterriza en una catedral que esta junto a un parque y decide descansar así que se sienta junto a una gárgola)

Blade:Ya son 2 veces en el mes que tratan de robar el reactor X, para que lo querrán, y luego esta esa chica de pelo blanco sus poderes y los mios se parecen, aunque los últimos meses he conocido mucha gente con poderes parecido a los mios eso es muy raro....... (Voltea a ver la gárgola que tiene junto).........tu que crees?? (La ve como si de verdad la oyera hablar)......Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez me estoy preocupando demasiado

Voz de una niña pequeña: Auxilio!!!!!!!!

(Blade voltea, ve un perro atrapado en medio de una calle de doble sentido justo enfrente de la catedral donde se encuentra)

Blade: Bueno al menos siempre puedo contar con esa pequeña cosa que me hace olvidar por un momento mis preocupaciones

(Blade Desaparece y aparece junto al perro, lo toma y da un rápido salto hacia un lado para esquivar un auto que venia a toda velocidad,así llego a donde estaba la pequeña niña que gritaba)

Blade:Aquí tienes

Niña:Gracias por salvarlo, pero no es mi perro, solo grite porque no quería que le hicieran daño

Blade:Entonces de quien es??

(Blade vio mas de cerca al perro, era rosa, un color muy raro para un perro, tenia orejas negra y al parecer era muy asustadizo, aun se encontraba aferrado a Blade temblado)

Blade:Oye ya no hay peligro bajate y ve a buscar a tu dueño( trata de quitarselo sin lastimarlos, Blade se empezaba a desesperar) Oye dejame!!Scooby abajo!!

(una voz se oye detrás de el)

Bubbles:Que le haces a coraje!!!

(el perro deja a Blade en paz Blade voltea y reconoce al la chica)

Blade:Porque a mi??

(Bubbles empieza a atacarlo y Blade esquiva)

Blade:Mira se que esperas que pelee contigo pero no quiero hacerlo, no se ,creo que es algo un poco predecible

(Bubbles seguía peleando, ella estaba tan herida como sus hermana aun podía sostener una pelea, Blade iba a comenzar a defenderse cuando una voz detiene a ambos)

Niña:Alto!!!

(Bubbles se detiene al oír a la niña)

Niña:Señorita el salvo a su perro de morir atropellado, en ningún momento trato de hacerle algo malo

(Bubbles se calma, en ese momento la niña es llamada por su madre, ella se va dejando a Bubbles y a Blade solos)

Blade(Mientra ve a la niña alejarse ):Y así mi fe en la juventud fue restaurada

Bubbles:Yo...........lo siento

Blade:No importa, al menos no me rompí nada

Bubbles:Aun no se bien quien eres, o de donde eres, o porque haces lo que haces

Blade:Vengo de una galaxia muy, muy lejana

Bubbles:Eh?

Blade :Es broma

Bubbles:Oh........bueno.....no se como agradecerte

Blade:Como cuanto de dinero traes??

Bubbles:Que??

Blade:Solo es broma, (se da la vuelta y camina hacia la carretera) no tienes que agradecerme, nunca nadie ha tenido que

(Blade salta sobre un camión que pasa, del camión salta a un tejado, Bubbles lo ve irse y un chico Rubio se encontraba observando (no muy contento de ver lo que vio)detrás de un árbol)

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**No se preocupen no habra BladeXBubbles, ella no es su tipo, ademas prefieron las parejas tradicionales  
**

**Anuncios:**

***En 3 semanas salgo de clases asi que estoy en examenes por lo que tardare un poco en actualizar**

***Estoy planeando empezar un fic de naruto, que al igual que este estara centrado en un personaje creado por mi, espero que lo sigan cuando lo publique  
**

***Como un extra dejo un poco de lo que traera al cap siguiente, en el capitulo siguiente dejare descansar un rato a mi hablador personaje y sera el turno de alguno de los hermanos de brillar, traten de adivinar cual**

**Bien sin mas que decir me despido, dejen reviews**


	9. CAPITULO 9:Error

Bueno antes que nada una disculpa a todos los que siguen mi fic, he estado muy ocupado para actualizar(ademas andaba sin inspiracion). Al principio pensaba hacer un cap dedicado a Boomer, pero al final decidi hacerlo sobre Brick, el es mi RRB favorito(Blade no creo que cuente porque no es realmente un RRB), la verdad no se como sea su personalidad en el comic de bleedman, porque solo dice 2 frases, pero yo lo imagino como alguien muy responsable, serio y maduro, mas que nada por su entrenamiento militar, asi que decidi darle a Brick esa personalidad en mi terminar doy gracias a todos los que dejaron review, de verdad se los agradezco, bueno sin nada mas que decir aqui les dejo el cap.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAPITULO 9.-Error**

(Era un sábado normal en Megaville el sol brillaba y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, perfecto para una familia que decido aprovechar ese clima perfecto para hacer un picnic en el parque, el padre ponía la mesa, la hermana rubia jugaba con su perro de pelo rosa, la morena jugaba baseball con los chicos del parque y la pelirroja se encontraba leyendo a la sombra de un árbol, o eso parecía en realidad se encontraba pensando en aquel día cuando pelearon con los RRB.)

Blossom(pensando):Aquel día ellos pudieron terminar con nosotras y no lo hicieron, porque?(mira su brazo aun enyesado) Brick dijo que no quería ganar con ventajas injustas, eso no suena al antiguo Brick, era mas maduro, o tal vez es un truco, la verdad no se que pensar........(una voz la saca de sus pensamientos)

Profesor:Chicas a comer!!!!!!!!!

las tres chicas vuelan(literalmente) a la mesa donde el profesor sirvió la comida, la morena toma un jugo y...

Bubbles:Oye !!esa es mi botella de jugo de mango el profesor la compro para mi.

Buttercup(después de dar un sorbo):No veo tu nombre en la botella.

Bubbles(un poco molesta):Blossom di le algo!!

Blossom:Chicas no discutan.....(Blossom no termino su frase porque se sintió como repentina mente la tierra comenzó a temblar las chicas voltean y ven a un gran monstruo parecido a un calamar atacando la ciudad)

(en otro lugar en un edificio de departamentos 2 chicos se encontraban viendo televisión cuando un tercero entra a la habitación enojado)

Boomer:Quien tomo mi ultima gaseosa??!!

Butch(con la lata abierta en la mano):No vi tu nombre en la lata.

Boomer:Era mía estaba de mi lado del refrigerador!!!

Brick:Callense quiero oír la televisión!!y tu Boomer si quieres algo tomalo del lado del refrigerador de Blade al fin que no esta aquí.

Butch:En su lado no hay nada, donde crees que revise primero, hablando de eso donde rayos esta??

Brick:No se, salio temprano o nunca vino a dormir.

Boomer:Como sea a quien le interesa.

Televisión:Interrumpimos la programación para traerles un importante mensaje, un monstruo gigante con apariencia de calamar esta atacando el centro de la ciudad, le sugerimos no salir de casa

Butch:Me aburre ese canal, cambiale.

Boomer:No deberíamos hacer algo.

Brick:Sera una emergencia si nos llaman,sino lo hacen no tenemos obligación de ir

( en ese momento los celulares de los chicos empiezan a sonar, Brick ve el identificador de llamadas y...)

Brick: Bueno, ahora es oficialmente una emergencia.

( tres luces de colores salieron volando del edificio de departamentos, mientras los chicos iban acercando donde se encontraba el monstruo notaron que tres personas conocidas estaban peleando contra él)

Brick (Pensando): que hacen esas chicas aquí, es que acaso nos vamos a encontrar con ellas en cada lugar al que vayamos?

Butch:Qué rayos hacen aquí.

Boomer: Al menos se están encargando del trabajo

(los tres hermanos deciden no intervenir, para qué gastar su energía si alguien más hacer el trabajo por ellos, además puede que sea su día de suerte y el monstruo lastime a las PPG, la pelea continúa a las chicas no les cuesta nada de trabajo, la pelirroja da indicaciones a sus hermanas pero los chicos están muy lejos para oírlas, Blossom comienza a congelar al monstruo con su aliento de hielo, cuando esta completamente congelado la pelinegra lo arroja al cielo, la hermana rubia se dispone a romperlo con una patada, los chicos solo observa, pero cuando la rubia esta a punto de dar la patada el líder de los RRB grita)

Brick:Alto!!!!

(La chica no oye y golpea al monstruo este se rompe en varios pedazos y se vuelve una lluvia de granizo asesino que cae sobre las calles)

Brick(a sus hermanos):Son muchos para destruirlos así que mejor saquen a la gente de las calles.

(los 3 hermanos vuelan por las calles poniendo a las personas dentro de los edificios para que estén seguros, al principio las chicas los ven y no entienden lo que hacen, un instante después la líder entiende todo y... )

Brick(pensando mientras vuela ayudando a la gente):Que le pasa a esa chica(se refiere a Blossom), que acaso no piensa en las consecuencias de lo que hace, que clase de líder es??

(los granizos empiezan a caer Brick vuela hacia una niña que esta en medio de la calle, mirando hacia arriba, es muy pequeña para entender lo que pasa, la gente corre a su alrededor asustada, Brick trata de alcanzarla, pero esta muy lejos, un granizo del tamaño de una bola de boliche esta por caerle en la cabeza cuando alguien vestido de negro vuela hacia ella, la toma y desaparecen para reaparecer dentro de un edificio pocos metros cerca, el chico sale volando y se reúne con su líder)

Blade(mientras el y Brick continúan salvando gente):Que pasa aquí?? creí la emergencia era sobre un monstruo

Brick:Es algo complicado, y tu donde estabas??

Blade:No creo que este sea un buen momento para discutirlo

(los RRB y las PPG continúan sacando de la calle a todos los que pueden, después de 1 minuto el granizo acaba, autos dañados, buzones destrozados,ventanas rotas, al menos no había heridos o eso creían)

Brick:Bueno eso fue todo, mejor no vamos.....(no puede terminarla frase porque oyó el grito de terror de una niña pequeña)

(los RRB volaron hacia el lugar del grito, al parecer las PPG también lo oyeron y llegaron al lugar al mismo tiempo que los chicos, lo que encontraron al llegar lo horrorizo, una niña se encontraba de rodillas llorando junto a una mujer tirada en el suelo, la mujer tenia una herida en la cabeza, la cual se encontraba sangrando, pasaron un par de segundo antes que se escuchara la llegada de una ambulancia, lo cual hizo reacciona a la líder de las PPG)

Blossom(bajando la cabeza):Es mi culpa

(es todo lo que dijo, mientras la ambulancia se llevaba a la mujer y a la niña)

Bubbles:Blossom no, no hay manera de que supieras lo que iba a pasar

Buttercup: Tienes razón no tienes porque cul...

Brick(interrumpiendo): Ella tiene razón, es su culpa (empieza a acercarse a la pelirroja) había al menos 5 formas de acabar con el monstruo sin que terminara así, pero tu no pensaste en las consecuencias de tus actos, y ahora por eso una niña podría perder a alguien, no mereces ser una líder.

(estas ultimas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Blossom, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos)

Buttercup(a Butch):Tu hermano no tiene derecho a decirle esas cosas!!!

Butch:Callate, el solo dice la verdad!!

Buttercup:Son unos..

Blossom:Buttercup!! Alto el tiene razón.... yo...yo(Blossom no puede soportarlo mas y sale volando)

Bubbles:Blossom!!!(la sigue)

Buttercup(furiosa):Todos ustedes son unos malditos imbéciles!!!!!(va detrás de sus hermanas dejando a los RRB solos)

Boomer:No crees que fuiste un poco duro con ella

(Brick se queda callado unos segundos)

Brick:Regresemos a casa

(los 4 chicos salen volando rumbo a su departamento)

Blade(mientras vuelan):Alguien me va a decir que ocurrió con el monstruo??

(El día transcurrió, el sol se ocultaba y los RRB estaban en su apartamento con excepción de Blade, quien como siempre no se encontraba en casa)

Brick(caminando hacia la puerta):Voy a salir

Boomer:A donde vas?

Brick:Solo a dar una vuelta

(En otra parte de la ciudad Blossom se encontraba en su habitación, desde que su familia se mudo a Megaville, ella y sus hermanas dormían en cuartos separados, e ella le gustaba tener un lugar donde estar con sus pensamientos,como hoy, ella había volado a casa y se había encerrado después de la pelea, de pronto se oye un golpe en la puerta)

Profesor(del otro lado de la puerta):Blossom, soy yo, se que te sientes mal pero solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar yo y tus hermanas estamos para ti

Blossom(tratando de no sonar alterada):Estoy bien...solo necesito estar sola

(Ella dijo estar bien pero no estaba segura, y si Brick tiene razón, y si ella no merece ser un líder, ella no quería preocupar a su familia, así que le mintió al Profesor, al parecer este le creyó, se oyó como se alejaba de la puerta)

Blossom:Todo es mi culpa

(En un tejado de un edificio que se encontraba frente al apartamento de las PPG, estaba parado un chico de gorra roja, el observaba a Blossom atravez de su ventana, se encontraba sentada en su cama , abrazando su piernas, "probablemente esta llorando" pensó el, no tenia idea de porque estaba ahí o porque se sentía tan mal por ella, de repente un ruido lo saca de sus pensamiento el voltea y ve a alguien conocido)

Brick:Que haces aquí Blade??

Blade:Solo pasaba por el vecindario, y vi una gorra roja...y tu que haces aquí??

Brick:Yo solo observaba

(Blade se acerca a donde esta Brick para ver lo que observaba)

Blade:Es la chica a la que sermoneaste esta tarde

Brick:Si...crees que fui muy duro con ella??

Blade:Oye, los errores son cosas que pasan en este trabajo , negarlos no te hace ningún bien, debes aprender a aceptarlo, tratar hacerlo mejor la próxima vez, tal vez no tuviste mucho tacto, pero,creo que le hiciste un favor

Brick:Entonces porque me siento tan mal??

Blade:Tal vez no te gusta verla triste...(Brick lo voltea a ver algo molesto)...solo es una idea... deberías hablar con ella.

Brick:Para que??

Blade:Tal vez eso te ayude a saber porque te sientes mal

Brick:No sera raro que de repente le hable

Blade:Yo que se inventa una excusa para romper el hielo, como "al principio iba a enviarte flores pero la tienda ya no tenia el ramo de "error de superheroe novato" así que mejor decidí venir a saludar"

Brick:Sabes, no eres realmente bueno haciendo bromas

Blade:Si eso dicen las voces en mi cabeza , en fin ,has lo que creas conveniente(se dispone a irse)

Brick:Espera, no me has dicho a donde has ido las ultimas noches

Blade:Al karaoke de la calle 13, mi interpretación de Thriller* vuelve loca a la audiencia(*Descansa en paz Michael Jackson)

Brick(pensando):Con el ya no se si lo dice como broma o no

(Blade se aleja saltando sobre los techos)

Blade(cantando mientras se aleja):'Cause this is thriller, thriller night...And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike...You know it's thriller, thriller night...

(Los próximos minutos Brick piensa en que hacer)

Brick(pensando):Hablar con ella, que gano yo con eso??no me arrepiento de lo que le dije...pero porque me siento mal?? y si Blade tiene razón?? si no me gusta verla triste??...que locura...en lo único que he pensado todos estos años es en acabar con ella, no puedo de repente empezar a preocuparme por ella.....aunque pensándolo de otra forma...

(La discusión de Brick con el mismo dura al menos otros 10 minutos, de repente ve que Blossom se mueve, comienza a preparase para dormir, esta tan deprimida que ni siquiera se toma la molestia de ponerse la pijama, en el momento en que la luz se apaga Brick toma una decisión)

Brick(pensando):No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer

(Blossom se encontraba en su cama cubierta por varias sabanas, de repente oyó que alguien tocaba el cristal de su ventana, al principio no le hizo caso,no le interesaba quien fuera, ella no quería hablar con nadie, pero los golpes no se detenían, ella decidió ver cual era el problema, se levanto, abrió las cortinas y se encontró con 2 ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente, ella se sorprendió, pensó en ignorarlo pero tenia curiosidad de lo que el hacia ahi asi que decidio abrir la ventana)

Blossom:Que quieres??

Brick(rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza evitando verla a los ojos):Yo....eh...yo solo(voltea y ve sus ojos por un momento, están hincados, había estado llorando el se queda mudo un par de segundos)

Blossom:Escucha, si quieres volver a decirme que soy una inútil, mejor vete, yo...(su ojos se humedecen) ya tuve suficiente de eso por un día

Brick(serio):Yo solo quiero hablar...por favor...sal un momento

(Blossom no sabe que pensar decide hacerle caso a Brick, los 2 vuelan a la azotea del edificio donde se encontraba Brick hace un momento, se dan la espalda, ellos no se quieren ver a la cara, se hace un silencio incomodo)

Blossom:Bien si no tienes nada que decir...(se dispone a irse)

Brick:Espera!!..yo...eh...como esta la mujer de la tarde???

Blossom:Porque no vas al hospital y lo averiguas en vez de venir a molestar...............(suspira y baja la cabeza)............mis hermanas fueron a verla, les dijeron que se recuperaría pero no sera fácil para ella, mis hermanas creyeron que me alegraría al oír que se pondría mejor pero.....

Brick:Pero no fue así

Blossom:Tu no viniste solo a preguntarme eso verdad

Brick:No

Blossom:Entonces que quieres

Brick:Yo...a decir verdad...esto es difícil...

Blossom(desesperada):Di lo ya!!

Brick:Quiero disculparme

Blossom(incrédula):Que

Brick:Mira no es que lo que dije no tenga algo de verdad, pero no debí decirlo como lo dije, te lastime y me siento culpable

Blossom:De verdad no esperaba eso

Brick:Creeme esto es tan raro para ti como lo es para mi

Blossom:Entonces, viniste a mitad de la noche a mi casa porque te sientes mal por lo que me dijiste??

Brick:No me hagas decirlo otra vez

(Se hace un silencio que dura casi un minuto)

Brick:No tienes nada que decir

Blossom:No se que decir....mira al principio pensaba que estaba enojada contigo, que estaba triste por lo que me dijiste, pero ahora te estas disculpando, y aun sigo triste, estoy comenzando a pesar que tienes razón, y que tal si lo arruino de nuevo, creo que mejor debería dejar de hacer esto...

Brick(interrumpiendo):Claro que no!!

(Blossom voltea a verlo sorprendida)

Brick:Cometiste un error, a todos les pasa, se que te sientes mal ahora pero no es razón para que pienses en retirarte, tus hermanas te necesitan

Blossom:Y porque te importa tanto lo que yo haga??

Brick:Mira se que no somos grandes amigos, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, pero siempre te había respetado como líder, y no me parece correcto que pierdas la confianza solo por un fracaso

Blossom:No lo entiendes mis hermanas confían en mi se supone que no cometo errores

Brick:Claro que te entiendo, se lo difícil que es ser el líder, que todos esperen siempre lo mejor de ti, crees que no te puedes equivocar porque si lo haces algo puede salir muy mal, pero la realidad es que aveces cometes errores, y tienes que aprender a vivir con ellos, es parte de crecer

(Blossom estaba sorprendida no cabe duda que Brick ya no era el chico que había conocido hace 8 años)

Brick:Mira lo que quiero decir es que si quieres abandonar a tus hermanas porque crees que ya cumpliste tu trabajo hazlo, tal vez en Saltadilla te hagan un desfile, pero si lo quieres hacer porque es lo mas fácil, tal vez no eres la líder que yo creí que eras

(Blossom baja la cabeza)

Blossom:Sabes siempre había pensado que nadie entendía lo que yo vivo, que nadie entendía lo que es siempre ser la que tiene la razón, cuando ocurrió lo de esta tarde no sabia como reaccionar, o con quien hablar, estaba sola, ahora vienes tu, que prácticamente me quieres ver muerta, y me das todo un discurso para hacerme sentir mejor...je es raro si te detienes a pensarlo.....lo que en realidad quiero decirte Brick es.......(levanta la cabeza pero ve que donde estaba Brick ya no había nadie)...........gracias

(Blossom regreso a su casa)

______________________________________________________________

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, el proximo cap sera una historia sobre Blade porque cumple 10 cap desde su primera aparicion, tratare de no tardarme tanto.**

**Me despido por ahora, ya saben dejen criticas , comentarios, regaños, lo que les gustaria que incluyera en el fic, etc. seran muy bien recibidas  
**


End file.
